A much ado about Ana
by Koala Penguin
Summary: Happy endings are just stories that haven't finished yet. So much can happen in a week. Who said that being with Grey men would be easy? The sequel to Persuading Ana uses the influences of MacBeth, Taming of the Shrew and A Much Ado about Nothing to tell the story of what happens next. NOW COMPLETED WITH ALL LOOSE ENDS TIED UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1 - morning**

_Shit!_ – Ana woke with a jolt. She forgot she had to go to work today and Hyde was going to have her ass if she was late. Ana had to get a move on, so she removed herself from Christian's arms and leapt out of bed.

"What is it, baby?" Christian mumbled half-asleep. It was the best sleep he had in … well ever and he wanted to snuggle up longer in the blankets.

"I'm late. My boss is going to kill me" Ana said anxiously.

"Please come back to bed. It's a Sunday, we just got engaged and there's a draught in the bed where you used to be" Christian protested.

"I would love to but we have a launch tomorrow and …" Ana's voice faltered.

"Is everything ok at work, Ana?" Christian was now wide awake, concerned, and Ana had his full attention.

"Yes, it's ok. I guess." Ana bit her lip which made Christian sure that something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Just ok?" Christian probed a little further.

"Yes, for the most part. It's everything I expected" Ana said in a flat voice that Christian hadn't heard from his girl before. Now Christian was really worried.

"Oh come on Ana. I don't want to spank it out of you" Christian warned Ana.

"Don't you?" Ana raised an eye brow and gave Christian a cute smile.

"Well not right now but I can wait for later …" Christian playfully responded. He wanted Ana at ease so that she would trust him with this. Whatever this was?

"My boss just gets a bit too close for comfort. It's probably me" Ana blushed. She knew she was being silly about Hyde.

Christian got out of bed, reached out for Ana and held her by her arms "He hasn't done anything to you has he?" Christian asked sternly. Christian had to know that Ana was unharmed and if he let her go today that she would be safe. Christian knew that publishing involved a lot of weekend work and travel for book fairs and conferences but he also knew that the situation could be used to the advantage of the sleaze ball that Ana was working for. Christian loved Ana for her sweetness and innocence but the world was a treacherous place and Christian felt that Ana was too innocent for her own good.

"No, of course not" Ana tried to reassure Christian. Christian searched Ana's eyes for any sign of untruth before letting go of her arms. Ana continued to explain her short-term career plan as she brushed her long chestnut hair "It's nothing that he's done – well, may be the odd look. He just makes my skin crawl. It's just for a year and then I can look for something else. You know keep my head down and get a good reference."

"Do you think that you can last that long?" Christian hated to ask Ana that question when all he wanted to do was reassure her that he could make it right. Christian knew that the easiest way to resolve the problem was for Ana to come and work for him but he knew Ana would bolt at the idea.

Ana presented her own resolution "Yes. All I need to do is go to work on time, try not to mess up and then have a long shower when I get home." Ana had for some time wanted to be in publishing after graduating and she was in the right position at SIP to start her career.

Christian thought that Ana spoke like she was trapped and that cut at him. Ana was his to protect, cherish and love for the rest of time. "So is that what you've been doing so far?"

Ana nodded her head "I'm not going to pretend it's ideal but it could be worst I suppose. Least it's a publishing house and not a hardware store that I'm having problems." Ana and Christian exchanged a smile. Ana tried to put on a bra under her t-shirt so that Christian wouldn't see her naked breasts.

Christian was bemused "What are you doing?"

Ana blushed "Getting dressed."

"But why are you doing that trick" Christian responded.

"Because I don't want you to see my breasts" Ana blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"So it's plenty of touching but no looking. That's a little perverse" Christian argued. Ana smiled, took her t-shirt off and flashed Christian her breasts before putting on her bra. Christian grinned. "That's better. Perhaps I can take you to work today. What's the place called?" Christian offered whilst trying to acquire the information he needed. Christian had already decided he was going to help with all the money, influence and power he had at his disposal. Ana picked out a grey pencil skirt and white blouse from her wardrobe.

"I don't want you to go out of your way" Ana said whilst getting dressed. Christian frowned - didn't Ana realise there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her especially something as simple as taking her to work when she needed support. He was also going to do much more than that.

"You're not." Christian said firmly and then sighed "If I'm not staying with you today I might as well as do some work."

"Oh, Christian. I'm sorry. Couldn't you spend time with Elliot? They're coming back today" Ana's tone was regretful.

Christian brushed off Ana's apology by saying "No, but unlike you I enjoy my work. It's the benefit of being the boss." Christian smirked and Ana laughed. It was a merry sound that Christian would never tire of hearing.

"I enjoy my work at Seattle Independent Publishing. I just prefer to be an assistant to a different Commissioning Editor. But at least I'll get early exposure in copy-editing, proofreading, and the design of books" Ana reasoned, squaring her shoulders and preparing herself mentally for another day's work with Jack Hyde.

But Christian wasn't happy. He wasn't happy at what else Ana was being exposed too.

* * *

As soon as Ana was dropped off at work and Christian was back at Escala, he started to do some basic research on Seattle Independent Publishing. The company was the most profitable of four publishing houses in Seattle, but it was on the cusp of stagnation and needed to diversify. Diversification required money. Roach, the owner of SIP was near the age of retirement and was probably not interested at expanding at this point in his career but would he be interested in selling. Grey Enterprise Holdings had the large sum of money that SIP needed and Christian had the next ideal President in mind.

Christian also did a reference check on Ana's boss Jack Hyde. Jack Hyde was a big fish in a small pond. It was apparent that Mr Hyde was good at identifying trends and gaps in the market so that the books he commissioned brought in profit. He also had the suave but ballsy communication style necessary to liaise with literary agents to ensure that typescripts were delivered to specification and on time.

Christian was disturbed by a knock on his office door from Taylor.

"Mr Grey, I would like a word with you" Taylor requested.

Christian could tell that Taylor was distressed which was very unusual, so he immediately agreed "Of course."

"I've worked for you ever since your father got me out of a tight corner and then secured me an honest job with you, Mr Grey. For that you'll always have my loyalty. I'm worried for Miss Anastasia Steele and her employment at SIP. Mr Hyde is not a decent man, far from it. I blame him personally for the death of my goddaughter and I'm sure that he is responsible for the disappearance of one Lucy Banks" Taylor said frankly.

Christian was worried "Go on."

"Miss Steele is the type of young woman that Jack Hyde goes for – shy, impressionable, fresh out of college and connected. Mr Hyde pressurises the young women that are his assistants for sex and once they have succumbed, blackmails them for information on what their partners are doing. In my goddaughter's case it was information relating to the trades her boyfriend made on the stock exchange. Mr Hyde has amassed a small fortune doing this. I believe he wants to have a business of his own one day. A background check would have revealed Ana's connection to Paul Clayton. Clayton was going to be an Investment Banker and, in Mr Hyde's mind, Ana would have been able to give him valuable information on the deals that Clayton was going to be working on. Clayton is out of the picture but now Mr Hyde has fallen on the jackpot – you, Mr Grey." Taylor pointed out.

"Tell me about your goddaughter." Christian demanded but with respect.

"My goddaughter worked for Jack Hyde after graduating from the University of Washington. She was sexually harassed by Mr Hyde. I believe that she was raped or as good as. From what I gather she went to the Head of Personnel, Elizabeth Morgan. Ms Morgan belittled her claims against Mr Hyde so she turned to Lucy Banks, another Commissioning Editor in the company. Ms Banks took her claims seriously after seeing the physical evidence and was going to ensure that the claims were investigated by Roach. But then the plot of a long awaited book that Ms Morgan was working on was leaked on to the internet. Ms Banks was fired but escaped prison because she was a dear friend of the author. Mr Hyde took her place as the star Commissioning Editor at SIP and by using Ms Banks' contacts built an excellent reputation. My goddaughter continued to be sexually harassed and then her boyfriend dumped her. She had nothing to protect herself from Mr Hyde's sexual onslaughts. She slit her wrists deep and died. Ms Banks sought me out at her funeral and told me what I am telling you now. She also gave me Jack's background. They used to be friends.

Mr Hyde's ambition started well before receiving a scholarship to Princeton University. It came from wanting to become something more than what he had been born into. He watched his father die in a bar fight and cleaned up his mother up after frequent alcoholic binges. Because his mother was unable to look after him he went from foster house to foster house where he learnt to take what you can get and fight to defend what you had. It had made him an angry kid but eventually he put that anger to good use when his mother finally cleaned herself up. I've verified this much. Jack Hyde had a relentless rise through the ranks of SIP which was facilitated by the Head of Personnel, Elizabeth Morgan. Elizabeth Morgan had recruited him out of Princeton spotting the talent and ambition. Jack Hyde's career had been her pet project and Jack was Elizabeth's ticket on to better things than a SIP salary – she wanted a share of the profits. Elizabeth didn't mind Jack Hyde using his assistants for casual or forced sex as long as Jack remembered her loyalty when he started his own business. Elizabeth wanted a part of that pie and knew that she could be of use to Jack when he did have his own publishing company. That's why my goddaughter's claims fell on death ears. She's responsible as much as he is.

After the funeral Lucy Banks disappeared. I believe that she is dead. She knew too much. I have no evidence of what I tell you. But Mr Grey if anyone can protect any more girls being hurt by Mr Hyde it is you."

Christian had never heard Taylor speak so much and he was shocked how Taylor, who was normally so collected and self-sufficient, was placing trust and hope in him. Christian knew he wasn't just going to buy SIP to protect Ana instead he was going to destroy Jack Hyde for Taylor's goddaughter and all the other women who had been hurt. ""Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise Jack Hyde is going to pay."

Taylor gave Christian a nod and left his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 1 - Evening**

Ana was thrilled to see Christian's car waiting for her outside SIP. Taylor opened the car door and Ana climbed into the car. Ana kissed Christian and Christian responded by pulling Ana in his lap kissing her deeper than ever before. Ana going to work was the first time they had been parted since their informal engagement and they had missed each other greatly.

"Any trouble at work today?" Christian questioned after he had stopped kissing Ana.

"Just the same old humdrum" Ana said not wanting to think about her time with Hyde.

Christian wanted to warn Ana that if this was the way Hyde was treating her now then it could only get worse later, so he casually said "You've only been there a few days, baby."

"Oh, I meant with Hyde" Ana assumed that Christian thought she was talking about her work and didn't realise Christian's true meaning.

"That's exactly what I was getting at." Christian mumbled. "So how would like to spend the rest of the day?" Christian said with a forced smile.

"I haven't unpacked yet" Ana replied absent-mindedly.

"Well, it's a pointless for you to unpack at the apartment and then repack for when you live at Escala. I hope that will be sooner than later" Christian said in a teasing tone of voice.

Ana's mobile started to ring and Ana answered it.

"I can't believe his cheek. He only asked me to move in with him" Kate sobbed.

"It's Kate. She's upset." Ana said to Christian and Christian mentally cursed Elliot for spoiling his fun. Ana asked Kate to clarify "You mean Elliot?"

"Yes. Who else?" Kate continued to sob.

Ana was confused "And it's a bad thing for him to ask you to move in with him?"

"Of course, it is. Gia Matteo bloody did the work on his building" Kate explained.

"Who is Gia Matteo?" Ana asked.

Christian rolled his eyes at the mention of Gia. Christian knew that Elliot had a short-lived fling with Gia Matteo and Christian saw her as a sexual predator - of course, she had thrown a spanner in the works.

"Gia is the social climbing bitch who has fucked half of Seattle." Kate cried down the phone. Christian couldn't help but think that Elliot had done the same thing and wondered how long it would take Kate to figure that out.

"But Elliot clearly likes you" Ana softly reasoned.

"If he likes me he wouldn't mind staying with me. He can share our apartment. But he insists that he's going to stay in the building that he built with her. He's bloody-minded. I'm not moving in with him. Not with her brilliance, as he put it, on display everywhere." Kate cried even harder than before.

Ana bit her lip nervously - how was she going to tell Kate that she was going to move in with Christian and that Kate would be alone. Ana knew couldn't, Kate needed her, but she had to tell Kate that she had accepted Christian's proposal of marriage. "Kate, I have some news of my own. Christian has asked me to marry him. I said yes" Ana said in one breath.

Kate stopped crying for a moment "Ana that's wonderful news. Truly."

"He makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine" Ana looked lovingly at Christian.

"I guess you'll be moving in with Christian then. No offense, but I think it's immoral for one person to acquire that much wealth. How does he sleep at night?" Kate sounded gloomy and bitter – Christian after all was Elliot's brother. The Greys were once again ruining her life.

"He tires himself out working really hard and he's philanthropic" Ana said pointedly. "Look Kate, it will be ok. I promise I won't move in with Christian until you sort it out with Elliot" Ana assured Kate.

Christian's face fell. He was fucking livid – why did Ana always put her own needs last? And knowing Elliot it would be the end of time before Kate sorted him out. If Ana wasn't going to move in with him straight away how long would it be for them to be married? How long would it be for Ana to be finally his forever?

* * *

Taylor dropped off Ana at her apartment so that she could unpack and then took Christian to the gym. Before Christian started to get ready for his kickboxing practice he was going to have words with Elliot. Christian called Elliot.

"Always so good to have you back home, Elliot. So what the fuck is going on between you and Kate?" demanded Christian.

"She's a pig-headed green-eyed witch!" Elliot said infuriatedly.

"You paint a lovely image but in Aspen you found that erotic. I take it that's a no to moving in with her?" Christian responded coolly.

"That's a hell no. You should never let a chick get in your head; that's why I prefer not to even talk to my dates. But she snuck her way in and she's driving me crazy." Christian was sure that Elliot was running his hand through his hair on the other end of the phone – it was a family trait in times of stress. Then he thought that before he became Ana's other half maybe he should've introduced his brother to a different life style.

"Elliot, I've found someone I want to spend my life with. I never thought that would happen. But she won't move out of the apartment until Kate is happy. She doesn't want to leave her alone. They're like sisters. Do me a favour and get your shit together" Christian ordered his brother.

"Chrissie…"

"Don't call me that!"

"As I was saying if you're indisputably happy with Ana then you don't need to make a big show of it. People who get married do so because they're doubtful and anxious about what they got! Take your time" Elliot advised.

"Are you saying that because you mean it or because you don't want to live with Kate?" Christian asked trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"That woman needs to learn whose boss" Elliot huffed.

Christian gave a sigh of relief "Well I'm sure you can think of plenty of ways to show her that. Could you just get a move on?" Christian insisted from his brother.

"For you Chrissie anything. Laters" Elliot said with a devious smile. Christian had just given Elliot an idea. Elliot realised he had lost sight of his motto of 'Treat them mean keep them keen'. Elliot liked the look and spirit of Kate but it was hide time that she realised that she met her match. Elliot wasn't going to be dictated to by anyone.

* * *

Christian put all his anger into sparring with Claude Bastille the Olympic Kickboxer. He was fucking angry at Ana for her promising to live with Kate, he was fucking angry at Elliot for fucking up his plans and he was fucking angry at himself for not being able to shield Ana from the likes Jack Hyde.

After Ana had unpacked some more boxes at her apartment she went to the gym to see Christian. She knew she had let him down again. Christian saw Ana and stopped sparring – he didn't want Ana to see him like this. Christian wanted to show her that he had changed from the brawler he was at the fairground. But Claude didn't realise that Christian had stopped and knocked him to the ground. Ana gasped but Christian quickly got up and gave the time out sign to Claude.

Christian then quickly made the introductions "Claude, this is my fiancee Ana. Ana this is my personal trainer Claude Bastille."

Claude cheerfully greeted Ana "Ana it is a pleasure to meet you. I see you less and less at my gym these days, Mr Grey. I guess this mademoiselle has something do with it. So when can I expect to see you for a training session, my dear Ana?"

"So much has happened I haven't thought about my exercise regime but I guess a girl wants to look good on wedding day" Ana politely replied.

Christian looked slightly nervous knowing that his subs had received lessons from Claude but recovered through saying "You look more than good already Ana."

Ana ignored the flattery much to Christian's annoyance, instead asking Claude "What classes do you offer?"

"Kickboxing. I competed in the Olympics."

"Oh, I know something of self-defence. My father taught me." Ana said with some sadness in her voice. Christian stroked her arm with his thumb which, as intended, comforted her.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you next week" Claude Bastille affirmed.

* * *

Elliot was on a construction site doing some checks when his mobile rang. It was from the Shrew.

"Where are you? You promised you'd go to a work function with me. Are you still coming?" Kate demanded down the phone.

Elliot knew he was late but that was part of his grand plan. "Well it depends if you ask me nicely" Elliot remarked.

"I am not that desperate for you to come with me! Do I sound desperate to you?" Kate huffed.

"Listen to you. Desperately asking me if you sounded desperate?" Elliot teased

"I'll ask Ana." Kate threatened.

"Ask away." Elliot retorted, though knew (as did Kate) that Christian would be pissed off at him for disrupting his night out with Ana. "But here's a hint to happy relationship. If you want something done go with flattery rather than manipulation." Elliot hanged up.

* * *

Elliot was about to close up the site when Kate called back. Elliot pressed the reject button. Two minutes later, Kate tried again and again Elliot pressed the reject button. Elliot's phone rang a third time but this time it was Christian. Elliot pressed the reject button again. Elliot could guess what his brother was going to say. Kate then called again and Elliot picked up.

"Ok, please could my fantastic boyfriend take me to my work function? I would really like you to come." Kate asked politely.

Elliot grinned "That wasn't too hard was it? What happened to Ana?"

"Christian said she couldn't come. Your brother is a control freak." Kate said resentfully.

'That's my boy' Elliot thought and then said to Kate "Yeah, that sounds like Christian. Fine, I'll come." Elliot then swiftly hanged up the phone. Elliot 1 - Kate 0.

* * *

Christian took Ana to a restaurant overlooking Elliott Bay. He hired the whole restaurant for the night so that hey could get some alone time. They were sitting outside.

"This is a really fantastic place. You seem very knowledgeable in many things business, languages, music ..." Ana complemented. Christian looked down. "Do you always take praise so well?"

"Praise should be earned" Christian said sternly.

"Well from the graphic flashback I've just had I think that praise was definitely well earned" Ana smiled sweetly at Christian and footsied him underneath the table.

Christian grinned and grabbed Ana's hand "Most women I can figure out in five seconds, but I can't do that with you. I can't always seem to work out what you're gonna do next. I just know that it comes from a good place."

"That will keep things interesting" Ana anticipated.

The waitress kept glancing over at Christian and then came to take their order.

"How can I help you sir?" The waitress gave Christian an all American smile and touched Christian's shoulder. Ana's pang of jealousy faded when Christian went rigid at the touch.

"What would you like to drink, Ana?" Christian diverted the attention away from him.

Ana took a cursory glance at the drinks menu "A glass of Prosecco"

Christian almost groaned "A glass of Prosecco to celebrate our engagement?"

"What would you suggest?" Ana ask Christian to placate him.

"A bottle of Champagne Cristal Brut 1990. We'll have oysters, crevettes, langoustines, scallops and whole king prawn. On the side, pan-fried samphire and potatoes dauphinoise. If I leave it to you we would have fish pie." Christian smirked at Ana.

"Thank you, sir." The waitress left with their order.

"They only flirt with you for a bigger tip" Ana teased.

"You wound me, Ana" Christian playfully replied and then pouted.

"Don't pout … It's distracting"

"How distracting?"

The Slayers suddenly started to play a soft rock song that Christian and Ana had listened to when first met. Christian then bent down on one knee and presented Ana with a round-cut brilliant diamond platinum engagement ring.

"Ana, you've already consented to be my wife but please accept this as a token of the esteem and love that I have for you. I am profoundly and irreversibly fucked up so I guarantee there'll be tough times. But I'll also guarantee that I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me. I realised that when I kissed you all that time ago when I picked you off the floor at the Slayers concert. Everything became unclear and the only thing that was in focus was you. I knew that you were the only girl I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life though I tried to deny it. You are the most amazing gift. After that day, I felt so lucky to have found you but I was also so scared that I would lose you. Then I did lose you and I felt my whole life fall apart…" Christian felt choked up that he couldn't continue what he wanted to say.

"Oh, Christian. I'll accept your token but I want you to know how much I love you and that you'll never lose me again - even during the tough times. When I lost you I was so unhappy. I told you once before I could never again feel that pain."

Christian got off his knee and put the ring on Ana's finger. "Have you thought any more about the wedding?"

"No not really" Ana confessed.

"How about Vegas?" Christian suggested.

"Vegas" Ana tested the idea in her head.

"We can be married in a few days" Christian clarified his reason for suggesting Las Vegas as their wedding destination.

Ana was bewildered and whispered "So soon."

"I love you Ana and I've been waiting so long to find you again. Why would I wait any longer? You're my future" Christian explained further excitedly.

"Vegas it is then. But only once Kate has found someone else to move in with her. I can't leave her" Ana said.

"I'll buy her a cat!" Christian bitterly suggested.

"or you could talk to Elliot." Ana cocked her head to one as if to say please!

"I already have." Christian said grumpily.

"Oh, and?" Ana asked hopefully.

"I'm not hopeful" Christian was pleased to see Ana frown. It gave him the reassurance he needed that she wanted this as much as he did "You'd love Escala. It has a library full of first editions."

Ana gaped "Really?"

"Really." Christian confirmed. Ana looked impressed. Maybe there was something to be said for delayed gratification as long as the delay was for a short while.

* * *

Elliot picked up Kate on his motorbike. Kate looked stunning in her beautiful red knee-length chiffon evening dress but Elliot wasn't going to tell her so.

"Your carriage awaits" Elliot said pointing to the back of his bike.

Kate scowled at him "You're late and we're not going on that thing. We'll take my car"

"I'm fashionably late and err … yes we are or we don't go at all" Elliot smirked at Kate.

"Aren't you going to get change? This is a black tie event." Kate tried to appeal Elliot's common sense.

"Take me or leave me as I am, baby" Elliot proposed. Kate understood the double in Elliot's words but choose to ignore it.

"Fine, let's go" Kate hitched up her skirt and climbed on the back of Elliot's bike. Elliot admired both her spirit and her legs. Elliot tallied the score 3-0 and the night was still so young.

* * *

Kate and Elliot stepped into a magnificent ballroom with an impressive crystal chandelier. Elliot looked out of place with in his black jeans and leather jacket but he didn't give a shit. Kate saw her boss and didn't know whether to run or hide.

But Kate's boss saw her and went over to greet her. "Kate, how wonderful you look tonight."

"Thank you. Elliot, this is my boss Justin McKracken. Justin, Elliot has come straight from work. He owns his company Grey Construction" Kate tried to explain away Elliot's attire which pissed Elliot off. He didn't need explaining for.

"So your name is Justin McKracken! Well, let's get your foot out of my ass. You, my friend, have supplied us with jokes for the whole night." Elliot laughed at his own joke.

Kate was embarrassed but she nervously smiled as Elliot continued laughing.

Justin suddenly burst out laughing. "That's funny, Grey. My parents had a strange sense of humour but it taught me a few life lessons. Like you I'm a self-made man. You got one hell of a girl there. Kate has been working on a piece on the food crisis in Syria. She a real firecracker."

"Yeah, Kate could definitely do with a little more famine and a little less terror" Elliot cracked another joke.

"Another good one, Grey. Come and join me at my table for drinks later" Justin walked away laughing.

Elliot didn't know if his behaviour at the gala had counted against or for Kate. So he kept the score at 3-0.

* * *

The night was over. Kate hailed herself a cab. Before she got into the cab she turned to Elliot and said "I can't believe you did that. That was my career."

"My attitude stems from your attitude." Elliot said apathetically "You know what your problem is? You are so goddamn up your own ass that you can't see what you have in front you instead you invent things to bitch about! Your boss loved me."

"He tolerated you for me! Your problem is that you think you're god's gift to both men and women. But you're rude and uncouth, with overrated pick-up lines" Kate retorted.

"Well you're certainly not moving in with me no matter how much you beg me" Elliot stated with a grin.

"The only time I would beg you is to leave me alone and then I'll get a restraining order first. You can now change your facebook status to single." Kate slammed the cab door behind her.

Elliot shouted after her "I never changed it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

The next morning, Elliot went to the Starbucks where Kate got her morning Cinnamon Dolce Latte. She was near the front of the queue and Elliot decided to barge in front of her.

"Hey, sweetheart." Elliot said to the waitress "I need 2 Americanos to go and your telephone number on one of the cups."

Kate crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "This is why you don't get girlfriends."

"I get a girlfriend every week" Elliot quipped "but I can squeeze room in my diary for you."

"You keep a diary! That would be day" Elliot took his Americanos and showed the number to Kate. Kate turned to the waitress "and sweetheart, if that's your name, the only reason why I know this man is because I was doing a piece on venereal diseases for my paper. You should insist on wearing a condom before he comes near you."

Elliot snorted in laughter and then said "Laters baby, I have a meeting with Gia." Elliot winked at Kate. Kate felt nauseous and wanted to cry but she walked away with her head held high and mentally singing 'I will survive'. Elliot was tempted to go after her but decided against it.

* * *

Kate decided to call Ethan about how Elliot was treating her like shit. She honestly felt that she hadn't done anything wrong by refusing to move in with Elliot and that Elliot was an idiot not to say what was wrong with it. It was the project that Elliot had worked on with Gia. But now she was thinking perhaps it was just her insecurities playing with the happy after she had found in Aspen? There she fell in love with Elliot whose funny and laid-back behaviour had helped her recover from a head injury. Why did she find it so repugnant now?

"What's up, Kate?" Ethan mentally guessed boy trouble.

"It's Elliot." Kate then expanded on her problem "He's just generally being really shitty. He embarrassed me at my work gala and then he jumped me in the queue at Starbucks. Before that he didn't ask me how I was doing in my new job but then wanted me to move into that mausoleum that he built with his ex-girlfriend."

"He was never going to be the angel that he was Aspen, now you're back in the real world, so don't you think that you're overstressing this? It could be a good or bad thing that he didn't ask 'how you doing'. When we do that, we normally want to get into the girl's pants and aren't interested in the answer unless it plays into our hands." Ethan let his sister in on the secret that was common knowledge amongst men.

"It amazes me how you think all men are as deviant as you?" Kate observed.

"Usually they are" Ethan pointed out the obvious.

"I broke up with him" Kate said sorrowfully.

"Sis, if you really think he's treating you like shit it normally means he doesn't give a shit. It could be a sign. If he's moved on maybe it's time for you to move on." Ethan advised.

The thing was that Kate didn't want to move on. They had something special is Aspen and Kate wanted that something back.

* * *

Christian again collected Ana from SIP. This time he took her to his apartment Escala. Christian hoped that Ana would be so taken with it that she would realise what she was missing by staying with Kate.

"So this is your apartment. Your view is stunning. The sunset is beautiful" Ana admired. But this covered that Ana's first impression of Christian's home that it was massive and sterile. Ana preferred her homely little room in Kate's apartment "Can I see the library first?" Thinking that this might change her mind.

"Sure, baby." Christian led the way and showed Ana the room with a billiards table and books lining each of the walls. Ana took a look at the titles. "To think that you could have had all this to read and enjoy whenever you wanted! You sure you want to stay at Kate's?" Christian asked hopefully.

Ana did seem remorseful "This is truly a wonderful collection. I guess I have all this waiting for me when I do come and live here. It won't be long." Ana than took a deep breath "Christian, I have something to tell you. Don't be mad ok?"

"Are you going to give me a reason to be?" Christian asked.

"Jack has asked me to go to New York with him for a book fair. It's a great opportunity" Ana looked hopeful at Christian.

"No fucking way" Christian responded with conviction.

"Please Christian. I may not get another chance to with Jack again." Ana said desperately.

"Good!" Christian didn't want Ana anywhere near Hyde.

"This is my career" Ana defended but it fell on death ears.

"Ana, I'll take you to the book fair but I absolutely forbid that you go anywhere with Jack Hyde overnight. You're lucky you're still at SIP." Christian told Ana.

"You can't tell me what to do?" Ana almost shouted in frustration.

Christian ran his hand through his head, and then to pacify Ana offered "Baby, I'll go with you. When is it?"

"My flight is tomorrow morning and I'll be back the following night. Christian, I don't need a baby sitter. If you can't accept that I'm an adult then maybe … Before you came into my life I could make all kinds of decisions on my own and that doesn't change just because I'm marrying you." Ana called the elevator. Christian looked dejected as Ana went away from him. "I'm just going home to see Kate. She's not happy about Grey men either at the moment."

* * *

Ana was back in her apartment with Kate. They were both in pyjamas with steaming mugs of hot chocolate sitting on the couch.

Ana was in tears "I just don't know if love is enough anymore."

Kate took Ana's hand in hers "What do you mean, 'enough'?"

"I mean... Christian and I do love each other but maybe we did need more time to get to know each other. He's addicted to having to know what I do before I even think it. It's suffocating. Maybe we got engaged too soon." Ana was crying throughout her statement. She couldn't imagine being without Christian but she wished that he would stop being so protective.

"Oh, Ana. Don't say that. He's worried about you after what you told him about Hyde. Go to New York and think it over. It did happen so fast so maybe it will take some time getting used to." Kate encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 3 - early afternoon**

Jack and Ana were near a stall at the book fair. Ana spotted Christian entering the large hall. He looked as sensual as always. Ana's heart fluttered, she looked around her to see if anyone noticed but then realised that more than half of the women in the room had had the same reaction. She was so secretly pleased that Christian was hers. Jack looked into the direction of where Ana had resumed looking. Jack knew of Christian Grey and Ana had told him the news of her engagement. Jack was pissed. Christian had scanned the room and located Ana in no time, he would always be able to pick out his girl out of a room filled with a thousand people. He was sure he was connected to Ana in a supernatural way.

"What is the meaning of this Ana? Why is your fiancé here?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know" Ana said worriedly.

"I will not be made a fool of. Is this in any way unclear?" Jack towered over Ana in an aggressive manner.

Ana was bewildered by Jack's reaction to Christian's presence. She knew why she was annoyed but Jack didn't have any reason to be "So I can't have a partner, now?" Ana asked confused.

"I've built SIP to what it is today. And I'm not willing to risk everything I've done on your personal life. It's business, plain and simple" Jack clarified. Ana took a step back, she was still so confused at Jack's behaviour - was it unprofessional for Christian to be here? how would Christian's presence professionally embarrass Jack?

"Ana, are you ok?" Christian made his way over to Ana and put a protective arm around Ana's shoulders. Ana relaxed into them.

"Yes." Ana said a little shakily "Jack, this is Christian Grey, my husband to be. Christian, this is my boss Jack Hyde." Ana put an emphasis on the words 'husband-to-be' finally having the inclination that it was just Christian that Jack objected too.

"How do you do?" Christian asked coolly of Jack.

"What brings you here?" Jack demanded, not caring that Christian Grey was indeed Christian Grey.

"I've an interest in investing in publishing. As you know Roach is near retirement and I may make him an offer he can't refuse." This was Christian's hint disguised as a warning to Jack.

"That's good to know, Mr Grey, but nothing is set in stone." Jack said dismissively "If you would please excuse me I think I just saw a contact that I must speak to."

As Jack walked away he thought 'So Roach was interested in selling was he? Well I should have first refusal'. He knew the ins and outs of the company and the company in many ways was already his. Jack knew he had to act fast if he was going to beat Grey to the punch.

* * *

Ana looked puzzled at Christian. He was grinning to himself and normally he was so guarded on his business ideas. Why was he being so open now especially with Jack Hyde? "What are you up to? Are trying to interfere in my career?" Ana asked Christian firmly.

"Having somebody help you doesn't mean that you fail, it just means that you're not in it alone" Christian tried to explain his intentions without giving the game away. He hadn't pulled it off just yet – he didn't want to give Ana false hope.

"This is a dream career for me. I want to stand on my own two feet. Please don't do this" Ana begged Christian.

"I understand what it means to have a dream, Ana. Mine was to have my own business. To be accountable to no-one and have the flexibility to do what I want to do. But at least I did it without jeopardising my own standards. Your instincts about him were right. That man has a reputation of exploiting his assistants. So why did you come here? Alone." Christian criticised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ana said heatedly wanting to know what Christian actually thought of her before she reacted.

"Stop sticking your head in a fucking sandbox, Ana. It is doesn't take two of you to go to a book fair? Why do you think you're here? How long do you think it's going to be for him to ask for a favour or two? What do you think you could offer him?" Christian interrogated Ana angrily.

"If that happened I would go to the Head of Personnel" Ana stated without a shadow of a doubt. No way would she cave into Hyde to further her career.

"Good luck with that!" Christian scoffed "But what would you do immediately?"

"I thought I showed you that I could look after myself after Paul Clayton" Ana replied confidently.

"Clayton was a college prick. Hyde is a different beast altogether. Ana, it would kill me if anything happened to you and I could've prevented it. I'll do everything in my power to stop that from happening. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't help but want to protect you. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Christian needed Ana to understand that he would only act in her best interest.

There was something in Christian's demeanour that made Ana realise that more was going on here than met the eye "What do you know about him?

"I can't tell you here." Christian lowered his voice.

"Ok. Just please stop being angry with me." Ana requested.

"I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed that ..."

"Disappointed?" Ana bit her lip anxiously.

"I'm just disappointed that I can't fuck you right here, right now because you know what biting that lip does to me." Christian had on his sexy smouldering look that Ana couldn't resist.

"Well that would show Hyde who really owns my ass. Let's go" Ana said with a giggle.

"You wanted to be here" Christian gently reminded Ana.

"I've seen enough for my first time." Ana lead the way out of the book fair. "It's a shame my flight is tomorrow morning. I wish I could go home with you right now. It's where I belong" Ana said wistfully.

"Well, I could have my plane fuelled up and ready to go in a few hours" Christian offered casually though he was very touched by Ana's words.

"You have a plane?" Ana queried.

"Well it's not Air Force One but it does the job. Come on. Let's get something to eat." Christian ordered. "I'm famished and not just for you. Let me show you a little bit of New York"

Christian then took Ana to eat at Gigino in Wagner Park which offered a spectacular view of Lady Liberty and the New York Harbor.

* * *

As soon as Jack left Ana with Christian he called Elizabeth Morgan.

"I've just heard from Christian Grey that he's been in discussion with Roach to buy SIP. Why didn't you tell me?" Jack sneered down the phone.

Elizabeth was taken by surprised at the animosity in Jack's voice "I only found out today when Roach wanted the headcount figures. Grey is a powerful man. I think…"

"Yeah, well, the trouble with you, Lizzie, is that you will insist on thinking! It would be better if you were just the eyes and ears, and leave the thinking to me. There's no need to worry about Grey. He's not buying the company. I am" Jack declared. "I've been waiting for a break and this is it. I'm not going to let some bastard muscle in on my operation."

"Fine. But leave Ana alone. Ana is too risky." Elizabeth advised. "Those girls, especially the one that killed herself … I haven't been sleeping."

"Well pop a pill." Jack retorted. "They're just whores. You don't pay a whore to fuck you. You pay her to leave. I just turned the tables. They pay me."

"How are you going to explain how you raised the funds to buy SIP?" Elizabeth warned Jack.

"Everyone gambles on the stock market these days. I got lucky" Jack said blasé.

Elizabeth was frustrated at Jack's recklessness "The dots aren't that difficult to connect, Jack."

"Is that a threat?" Jack demanded.

"No." Elizabeth said meekly. "But I spend half my life trying to hide your business deals."

"Good and you'll keep doing it otherwise just remember what happened to Lucy Banks." Jack did. He saw her ghost in his sleep. He had pushed her off a cliff into the sea. She had been a friend but she knew too much. He felt had felt guilt and remorse but it was necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 4 – afternoon**

Elliot was dropping off plans for the work he was doing on Christian's shipyard when he bumped into Kate as she was about to leave Escala after dropping off Ana. Kate wanted to check that Ana was ok after New York. She was pleased that Ana had worked it out with Christian.

"How's the new project with Gia?" Kate sullenly inquired.

"You're still thinking about her? She's a beautiful woman. I don't blame you." Elliot replied with a wicked smile. "Or maybe you're thinking about me and her?"

Kate was fuming at Elliot's words "I don't think about you full stop."

"Well if you did you would realise that wanting to move in with someone is a big deal but as usual you focus on the wrong thing. I can't believe that you're a journalist. Do you always report on a story from a perspective that no fucker cares about?" Elliot asked crudely.

Ana could overhear the love-hate battle in full flow. She hoped that love would win out.

"I know I've behaved badly. You did so many wonderful things for me in Aspen and I've never even once said thank you. I'm sorry for that but I don't regret not moving in with you. I thought you were more than what you are, but you aren't. If you think we are ever going to finish what we started in Aspen you're out of your mind. You lost your chance with me." Kate had a fierceness in her eyes that Elliot thought was beautiful.

"Oh, come on, I never had a chance with you. You're a bona fide superwoman. What would a sexy reporter want with a common builder?" Elliot scoffed.

"You're right but it's not because you're a builder - which is actually the understatement of the year. It's because you flirt with everything in sight. The only reason why you didn't flirt with Ana is because Christian would have knocked you on your ass" Kate sneered.

"Well I gave up on the idea of a good relationship after having so many fucked-up ones including Gia and babe, you're no piece of cake" Elliot defended.

Kate was shocked "You can't really believe that you'll never be in a good relationship?"

"With every beat of my heart and from the bottom of my soul" Elliot declared.

"So you're too scared to fall in love?" Kate dared.

"Yeah especially when I'm in love with a woman that is certifiable" Elliot responded.

"I am not certifiable!" Kate bellowed.

"Shut up! I just told you that I love you and again you focus on the wrong thing. Get your focus right and maybe you won't miss out on what we have" Elliot told Kate.

"You're in love with me. Why?" Kate demanded an answer.

"Hell knows, but I am. What would you do if I kissed you right now?" It was Elliot's turn to demand an answer.

"You wouldn't dare kiss me." Kate retorted.

"Why are you always so goddamn argumentative woman?" Elliot asked exasperatedly.

"I'm a journalist it comes with the territory." Kate stated.

"This is a relationship not a story so stop irritating the hell out of it. Again, what would you do if I kissed you?" Elliot repeated his demand for answer.

"So you want to kiss me?" Kate asked confused.

"You just worked that out. I've mentioned it twice. You focus on the wrong things" Elliot repeated his criticism.

Kate considered her answer "If you kiss me, I might just kiss you right back."

"Well I'll only kiss you, if you say you'll move in with me. So say it." Elliot ordered Kate.

"I'll move in with you" Kate said contritely.

Elliot then leaned Kate back in his arms and smothered Kate in a kiss.

"Elliot, if you're gonna have a lovers tiff can you do it in the lift." Christian laughed knowing that the reconciliation between Kate and Elliot meant that he would be married to Ana by the weekend.

Elliot glared at Christian but then laughed. He got his girl back without kowtowing to her every whim.

* * *

Ana came out of the library "Are they gone?"

"Yes. Thank god. Well you know what this means?"

"Vegas baby!" Ana ran to Christian and flung her arms around him. Christian lifted her up and swung Ana around in sheer happiness. They were finally going to be married and living together. Christian held on to Ana's body and held her up against the wall. In one quick move he lowered his pants and then ripped off Ana's knickers. Christian kissed Ana and then found his way into her. He loved the way she felt in his arms and the way she moved on him. He loved seeing the love light in Ana's eyes. He loved the sound of Ana's heart beating as they made love. He loved her!

When they stopped making love, Christian carried Ana to a kitchen stool. "I want to take you again but there isn't much time to make the plans for the wedding so we better get on with it. Please go for the best. The Bellagio should be accommodating. Just mention my name. You deserve it."

"And you Christian." Ana said lovingly and frowned when she saw Christian shrug off the words. "Well, I better get on-line. Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Actually, I wanted to give you a few necessities. I brought you your own laptop and a blackberry. They're on the breakfast bar." Christian nodded at the boxes.

Ana went to look at the expensive gadgets. "This is too much" Ana whispered.

"Actually, it's exactly enough. Now plan away." Christian told Ana in his no nonsense voice.

In a matter of an hour, Ana had booked an exclusive wedding package at Bellagio as well reserved the necessary number of guest rooms. Christian arranged a charted round trip flight for the Greys (Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia) and a handful of Ana's friends (Kate, Ethan, Jose, and Jose Sr). Christian instructed Andrea to find first class flights for Bob and Carla Adams from Savannah.

"You don't have any friends listed" Ana looked down at the guest list. "Outside of your family there's no-one else here."

"I don't have time for friends" Christian said flippantly. "What are you going to do for a dress?"

Ana shrugged "I haven't a clue."

"I'll get Mrs Jones to measure you and then order something from Ets Maca." Christian decided and then went to fetch Mrs Jones. Mrs Jones looked happily towards Ana. She had looked forward to seeing the girl that had won Mr Grey's heart. "Ana, I'll leave you in you in the capable hands of Mrs Jones." Christian said.

"Mrs Jones, it is lovely to meet you. Thank you for helping me." Ana said appreciatively

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Steele. I'll start from the top measurements and work downwards." Mrs Jones then measured Ana.

Ana chose an A-line Folie style dress from the Ets Maca web site. It had a wrap-over neckline and elbow-length sleeves decorated with delicate lace appliqué. The lace skirt has a flounce at the side and a scalloped hem. The company however refused to serve Ana at such short notice. Mrs Jones subtly went to get Christian.

"Baby, give me the phone" Christian said. Ana duly handed the blackberry. "This is Christian Grey here… Yes the Christian Grey. Please could you explain to me the problem… So there isn't a problem ... if it is a matter of delivery and adjustments I'm sure the dress can be hand delivered on a chartered flight. I'll make the trip worth your while and the adjustments can be made on the morning of the wedding… right, well thank you for being so accommodating." Christian hanged up the phone and gave it back to Ana. Ana was feeling a bit speechless at the influence Christian had on most people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5 - morning**

Ana had just left an SIP floor meeting. Here she had heard some news which she wanted to tell Christian straightaway. She went to the stairwell and called Christian. Christian picked up on the second ring.

"Christian, Roach is retiring and Jack Hyde is buying SIP. It's all been agreed. I thought you were investing in SIP." Ana said baffled.

"I loaned Roach the capital to invest in e-books and the comms part of my company is doing the work. I made the loan more attractive through extending credit to cover other SIP debts. I am SIP's main creditor." Christian smiled to himself. His plan was working out.

"But can you really work with Hyde? Hyde would've accepted all SIP's liabilities. Nobody here seems to want to work with him. People are already planning to leave the business as soon as they can. In fact so am I. I called one of the firms that also offered me a job and they may have a position opening up." Ana said resignedly.

"Baby let's think about your career move after the wedding, ok. I don't want anything to spoil that and I promise this is going to turn out ok. Whatever happens." Christian gave Ana the reassurance she needed.

"Christian, Kate was thinking of going this evening to Vegas for a bachelorette party. I think Elliot is thinking of doing the same with the guys." Ana informed Christian.

"I think that could the flight could be rearranged. I'll get Andrea on to it." Christian scribbled on a yellow post-it to hand over to Andrea.

"Kate also mentioned that it was your birthday on the day we get married. Why didn't you say anything?" Ana asked cautiously knowing that the answer would reflect Christian's negative thoughts about himself.

Christian answered with the predicted derision "I don't like celebrating my birthday – nothing good came from it"

"Don't say things like that. You're childhood …"

"My early childhood was bad, big deal. Grace tried to explain to me what it meant to be adopted and what it meant to have a family so I got a family in the end. That didn't stop me …Look Ana, I don't need your sympathy!" Christian said exasperatedly. He didn't want his baggage to ruin their day "I'm sorry to be a shit, Ana, but I don't want to talk about this. There's nowhere I'd rather be than beside you accepting to be my wife. Just leave it."

**Day 5 - afternoon**

Christian arranged for the flight to be changed so that bachelor and bachelorette parties could take place. It was the first time that Ana met Carrick, Grace and Mia Grey. For Carrick and Grace, Ana was exactly what they wanted for Christian. Ana was incredibly beautiful and intelligent but most importantly she possessed a certain pureness that Christian needed in his life. It was also the first time that Carrick and Grace met Kate. Like Ana, they thought Kate was beautiful and intelligent but they were glad she had a certain fire that would counter Elliot's cocksureness.

Ana, however, wasn't pleased that a certain blonde woman was on the plane with them. Ana would always remember that blonde woman as the person she saw afflict pain on her beloved.

Ana waited for the plane to take off before addressing her concerns to Christian "Christian, have you recently not told me something because you were afraid of how I would react?"

"Like when I told you I liked your step-father and it was all the past?" Christian jested. He was in playful mood because he was full of joy at his ever closer impending marriage to his Ana.

"This is serious Christian" Ana insisted.

"I am serious, I really don't like Bob" Christian quipped.

"I can't blame you for that. But what is that woman doing here?" Ana challenged Christian.

"Elena" Christian's voice went up a notch. _Fuck!_ Christian thought. Of course, Ana wouldn't want her here but what choice did he have?!

"Yes. The last time I saw that woman she was beating you mercilessly with a whip." Ana lowered her voice so low that Christian could barely hear.

"She's my mom's best friend and mom sees her as a sort of godmother to me. Mom wanted her here but she's nothing to me. I swear" Christian attested.

Ana was in even more despair - Why didn't Christian understand that what he had just said made it worse? The woman was a paedophile and now she was celebrating their wedding with them. "Christian, I don't want that woman at our wedding. Not after what I saw her do to you." Ana said desperately.

"I haven't told my mom about her and me. I don't have a reason that I can share to not include her in our wedding." Christian pleaded with Ana.

"Fine, but keep her well away from me." Ana then let it drop, she didn't want anything to spoil their day.

* * *

Ana had a great time on her bachelorette party with Kate, Mia and Grace. Elena had a headache so made her excuses. The girls had a five course dinner on a Lake Mead Cruise and this was followed by a Stripper class in a private room of a nightclub. There Ana learnt at least two dozen sexy dance moves using chairs and poles. Ana was fully releasing her sensual side that Christian had awoken in her and then wondered what Christian would think if he saw her with the boa constrictor. But then again Christian probably didn't want to see his mom and sister pole dance.

The bachelor party was comparatively tame with track battling in expensive cars - Carrick and Christian were in Ferraris, Ethan and Elliot in Lamborghinis, and Jose and Jose Sr in Porsches. Christian won by a good stretch. This was followed by gambling at the casino tables where Christian seemed unluckier than most. After the casino Ethan, Elliot and Jose went to a strip club. No amount of peer pressure would persuade Christian to go though he gave Elliot a credit card. It wasn't because he wasn't interested in the female form, it just was never his thing – why dip your toe in the pool when you could dive straight into a carnal pool. But Christian was in love with Ana so there was no way that Christian would visit a BDSM club and his preference was still undisclosed.

In the traditional way, Ana and Christian spent the night in separate rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Day 6 – The day of the Vegas Wedding**

Ana was getting ready for her marriage to Christian. Before now she didn't realise how much she wanted this day and was glad that she didn't have a long engagement. She loved Christian pure and simple.

* * *

Elena was pissed that Christian had found someone that he had wanted to marry. She didn't mind not being his dom as long as she got to chose his subs. But her boy marrying a stupid silly little girl was a disgrace to everything she had taught him. She had to get her boy back even if it meant doing something devious and despicable. Well, devious and despicable was nothing new for Elena. It was her last chance with her boy and she had to be ruthless.

Elena snuck into Ana's personal bridal dressing room. With all the hairdressers, beauticians and dressmakers going to and fro it had been easy. She located Ana's bag, took out Ana's blackberry and quickly left the room. Elena then went to the business centre where she set up an e-mail account in José Rodriguez's name and then sent an e-mail to Ana's e-mail account. She then went off to find Christian.

"Christian, I must talk with you alone" Elena said urgently.

Christian took a deep breath before saying "What do you want Elena?"

"I have something that I need to show you. I found Ana's blackberry. There's a message which I think you should see before you make the biggest mistake of your life." Elena held out Ana's blackberry to Christian.

As Christian read the e-mail he felt his world fall apart. The wind was knocked out of him. The happiness he had found was just an illusion. Of course, it could never be real for him. How could Ana do this?

_To: Ana .Steele_

_From: José.Rodriguez_

_Subject: Don't marry him. _

_Dear Ana._

_I can't deny what happened between us last night. I'm crazy for you. Everything you do turns me on. You slept with me so now I know you feel what I feel. I tried to tell you before of what my heart feels for you but I lost my nerve. I was trying to control my heart but I'm glad I failed. Don't marry Christian tomorrow - it would be so wrong for you. Come away with me. But if you make the mistake of marrying him and realise it - I'll be waiting. _

_Your Jose_

"I know this hurts you now, Christian, but it will set you free. You know who you are, Christian. You can get through this. You're controlled but you've lost your way. I am voluptuous but brutal. Just think about it!" Elena said in a captivating voice

"Elena, you really must be delighting in this. But let's get this straight. You're the past so fuck off." Christian walked away and stopped at the lifts. Christian got into the lift and once the lift doors closed he started to punch the mirrored walls with his fists till they bled with glass embedded in his knuckles.

* * *

There was a romantic atmosphere with floral sprays on show, fresh white petals on the walkway and a harpist playing Adagio from Moonlight Sonata. The friends and family of Ana and Christian were assembled. Ana was waiting for Christian who had seemed to disappear. Elliot's phone rang and he picked up but walked out of the chapel so not to ruin the atmosphere. Kate followed.

"That was Christian. He sounds pissed." Elliot said urgently to Kate "He's found something out. He didn't say what but he's coming here."

"What do you think he's found?" Kate asked concerned.

"I don't know, but it's something big" Elliot said worriedly.

"How can you tell?"

"By the sound of his voice. I know my brother. SHIT!"

* * *

Christian walked in to the chapel and headed straight for Jose. Christian thumped Jose right in the mouth. The force of the blow knocked Jose to the floor. Elliot reached out for his brother and grabbed hold of him before he could throw any more punches. Jose tended to his jaw which was bleeding.

"Christian, take it easy. There's no need for violence" Elliot warned Christian.

"Shut up Elliot." Christian snapped and then through gritted teeth turned to Ana "I – just – wanted – to - be – yours!" Christian unclenched his fist and tried to collect his anger. "I thought you accepted the truth about my past. That you took me as I am. I should've realised that you couldn't accept that. I couldn't help but love you and I thought you belonged with me. When we were parted I wanted to avoid feeling like that again. I wanted to marry you …"

"I want to marry you too, Christian" Ana testified.

"Don't. When you said my name it felt like my life stopped being lonely and all the pain seemed to disappear. When you said you loved me it laid something to rest that has now been ripped open. You lit up my world, you gave me hope and I thought I would never be alone again. I would've given everything for you. But I was a fucking fool. I was lost in a fucking dream. I just wanted to feel pure and you" Christian's voice started to break. Christian reached out for Ana and she instinctively took a step back seeing the pure anger in Christian's eyes "See this is what it comes down too. I would never hurt you …hurting you in any real way is abhorrent to me."

Grace and Carrick watched their son in agony and felt so helpless to stop what was going on before their eyes. Bob and Carla were upset that Ana was suffering.

"Please tell me what's happened" Ana begged.

But Christian couldn't respond to the question instead he just said "Here's your blackberry back." Christian threw it at Ana, which Ana caught and then walked away.

Ana saw the e-mail. This couldn't be happening. She had lost him through a stupid lie. Ana's head screamed "No!" and then she fainted. Elena smiled at Ana's delicateness and her triumph.

* * *

Elliot swept Ana up his arms following a nod from Kate. Jose and Carla wanted to follow but Kate knew that if Christian saw Jose anywhere near Ana more trouble would ensue. Kate told them to come along to her room later when things had calmed down.

Elliot carried Ana to Kate's room. Kate held the blackberry in her hand and read the e-mail. Kate's reporter instincts kicked in. The e-mail address wasn't Jose's usual one, it wasn't Jose style of writing and the time on the e-mail was just before Jose had done some pre-wedding shots for Ana. Jose would have been prepping his camera at the time of the e-mail. The e-mail was obviously fake. There was a quick way to confirm this to Elliot.

"Elliot, did Jose stay with you at the bachelor party?" Kate was in full reporter mode.

"Yeah, right to the end. Why?" Elliot responded.

"Where did you go?" came Kate's follow up question. She wanted to know if there was any evidence that would prove Jose whereabouts.

"Do you really want to know?" Elliot smiled.

Kate rolled her eyes "Yes." Though Kate already knew the answer.

"To a strip club." Elliot confirmed.

"Was Christian there?" Kate questioned again.

"No. That's never been his thing. What you getting at babe?" Elliot was now curious.

"This e-mail is wrong." Kate went on to explain "If Jose was with you then he couldn't have slept with Ana last night could he? But Christian wouldn't have know that because he didn't stay - if needs be we can prove it. Someone took Ana's blackberry and gave it to Christian. That someone was probably the bitch who set this up. I'm sure I saw the blackberry in Ana's bag this morning. Look stay with Ana in my room. I'm going to get security to show me their video footage from this morning near Ana's dressing room. Take my room key." Kate slipped the card in Elliot's back pocket.

"Ok, laters baby." Elliot loved Kate in sexy reporter mode. She was definitely his Lois Lane to his Superman.

* * *

Kate powers of persuasion with the Bellagio's security officer lead to her finding out that it was Elena who took Ana's blackberry. Even better than that was that Elena was caught on camera then going straight to the Bellagio's business centre which when zoomed in showed her sending the malicious e-mail. Kate took short videos of the video footage that incriminated Elena on her i-phone. Kate then went back to her room and showed the footage to Elliot.

"That bitch." Elliot exclaimed "She's always been too keen on Christian."

"What do you mean?" Kate's curiosity was still switched on.

Elliot had to take a moment to decide when it started "When I came back from college I saw him sneak out like I would if I was meeting a girl. I was curious. I always thought he was gay because he didn't show any interest before. I followed him. He went to Elena's house. When he came back he had that certain smile that plays around a boy's lips when he's had some. I thought it was odd but dismissed it. That I was reading it wrong. There was no fucking way right. But seeing this…"

"This confirms it." Kate was shaken at what Elliot was telling her.

"Yeah. But he would have been just a kid. He was so fucked-up" Elliot shook his head.

"Go on." Kate encouraged.

"He went through some pretty heavy shit as a kid. When mom found him he was in a right state. It stayed with him. He was treated like shit therefore he was shit. There was nothing anyone could do to make him think otherwise until he met Ana. We have to show him this once he's calmed down. He can't lose her." Elliot asserted. 'I only just got him back' Elliot thought but didn't say.

"She's been dumped at the altar. This isn't going to become better overnight. He should've trusted her. Questioned it" Whilst Kate's anger at Christian was lessening she maintained her protectiveness over Ana. How could Christian think so low of Ana?

"This is Christian we're talking about. The only place he's ever been level headed is in business. Kate if anyone can help here you can." Elliot stated.

"Are you asking me for help?" Kate was stunned at Elliot's boldness.

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it?" Elliot shrugged.

"I'll agree if you'll say, 'Kate, please be my knight in shining armour.'" Kate smiled sweetly at Elliot.

Elliot scoffed "Kate, don't be a shit-head. This is about making your best friend happy as well as my brother."

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" Kate felt that for once she had the upper hand.

"As hard as it was for you to move in with me" Elliot acknowledged.

"Ok. I'll help. But he has to make the first move and I'm not going to be easy on him." Kate stipulated the condition.

* * *

Ana became despondent after losing Christian. She decided that she didn't want to go back to Seattle which was the city where Christian was and she didn't want to return to SIP where Jack Hyde was. There was nothing in Seattle for her anymore. She would go with mother.

* * *

Elliot was in the Bellagio penthouse when his brother came in steaming drunk.

"Where were you have you been?" Elliot asked Christian "I've been looking all down the strip for you."

"Elliot, I don't think the young lady I was with, would care for me to discuss the details with you" Christian beamed.

"Where is she then?" Elliot called his brother's bluff "Don't give me any of that shit; you've been keeping out of my way."

"Well, why would I do that?" Christian asked giddy.

"Because you're hurt, Chrissie." Elliot said in earnest.

"No, I'm drunk and I intend to get drunker still. But don't call me Chrissie! I'm not a fucking girl." Christian slurred.

"Christian, you're a fucking mess. You know that. Give me the fucking bottle" Elliot took the bottle off Christian and then took off Christian's shoes and jacket off him.

"That's why she cheated on me" Christian said miserably.

"Get some sleep, bro. We'll talk about this in the morning." Elliot then wondered if he could take advantage of his brother's drunkenness and get some information out of him "But … did you ever sleep with Elena?"

"We didn't sleep we fucked – hard" Christian laughed.

"Graphic, bro." Elliot laid his brother down on the bed.

"I was thinking about this the other day. When you and Kate were bitching. You should've done BDSM." Christian seriously advised. It was Elliot's turn to laugh. "No fucking hearts and flowers shit. If you didn't want them to speak there's a ball gag and if wanted them to behave there's a whip. Simple."

"So did you do this to Elena?" Elliot tried to put on a mock serious face and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Christian corrected "She did it to me."

_Fuck!_ Elliot thought. Elliot was too laid-back to ever want to kill someone, even when Kate was driving him crazy, but now he had an exception. How fucking dare Elena touch his brother like that. Elliot kept his smile on. "How old were when you did that?

"I just turned 15" Christian said proudly. "She sorted me out. Stopped me drinking, fighting …"

Elliot bit his tongue. There was no use arguing this now. But he had one more question "Did Elena give you Ana's blackberry?"

"Yeah. She always has my back."

Christian yawned and then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day 7**

After Christian fell asleep Elliot kept watch over him and as expected the night terrors came. As Christian shook, tossed and turned in fear Elliot's hatred of Elena increased. This was what Elena had taken advantage of, a scared broken little boy, and when he finally found happiness as man she destroyed it. Christian woke up disorientated.

"I'm here man" Elliot said. "Calm it."

"Elliot?" Christian asked in a small scared voice.

"Yeah, it's me" Elliot reassured Christian.

Christian put his head in hands. He recalled what happened to him. That Ana had betrayed him, that he had punched Jose, that he ditched Ana at the altar, that he got thoroughly drunk and that he told Elliot about Elena. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! "FUCK!" Christian shouted.

"I take it you remember yesterday then" There was a touch of unintentional disapproval in Elliot's voice.

"Yeah. Are you going to tell mom?" Christian asked nervously.

"No but she deserves to know that her bestfriend is a back-stabbing bitch. I think you should be the one to break the news to her" Elliot said frankly.

"She helped" Christian stated coolly.

"Bullshit!" Elliot shouted "She cut you off from us. We were close. Then I went to college. When I came back for the holidays you retreated so far into yourself that there was no talking to you and this was why."

"It got worse when you left. The fights…" Christian tried to justify it angrily.

"No-one blamed you for fighting, Christian. You had your reasons. We all knew that. But this. How could you think this was a way through?" Elliot asked miffed. "That the only way you could live, was through shit like this. You're better than that."

"It wasn't like that. I had to relinquish the power and control. I was out of control and I didn't have the power to put it back on track. You really think got it all figured out but you haven't." Christian snapped back.

"Kate, she's a smart girl. She figured it all out." Elliot then revealed the truth to Christian "The e-mail that was presented to you by Elena was written by Elena. She set it up man."

Christian wanted to defend Elena "She would never…"

"Here's the proof." Elliot gave Christian his i-phone with the videos downloaded off Kate's phone.

"No. God. No." Christian said as he watched and then put his head in his hands.

"Do me a favour and never sing that woman's praises in my ear shot again." Elliot didn't bother to disguise the disgust in his voice.

"I lost the most amazingly wonderful woman that I've ever known because... I never deserved her." Christian looked up at Elliot with tears in his eyes.

For the first time ever, Elliot had seen his little brother cry and he went over to give him a manly hug. "No, you do. Trust me." Elliot then broke off the hug but rested an arm on Christian's shoulder "Christian, just because you fucked-up doesn't mean it's over. Ana has understanding and compassion in bucket loads. If it was Kate she would've had my balls. But if you're meant to be together you'll work it out. Look at mom and dad. They love each other but they had to work at it. You never see the hard days in a photo album... but they're there in between. I'm sorry your wedding got fucked but that's the hand you were dealt with. You're one unlucky sod. Now, you got to work through it. I saw how you love Ana."

Christian wiped his eyes and stood up. "You know Ana's the only person who knew exactly who I was. I never tried to convince her I was somebody I'm not. The perfect son. The perfect brother. I never lied to her. She knew the real me."

"We never asked you to be perfect. We just wanted you to let us close the distance." Elliot tried to give his perspective "Elena got in-between. Don't' let her do that with Ana and you"

"Ana's my angel. Full of gentleness, truthfulness and sincerity. It's time she knew. Where is she?" Christian asked with hope in his voice.

Elliot didn't want to break it to Christian but knew he had to "Christian, Ana's not here and she's not going back to Seattle."

"Where's she going to?" Christian demanded.

"You're gonna have to ask Kate. Kate refused to tell me. She knew I would tell you and she doesn't like you right now. She think's Ana is better off without you. But fight for her, man. You can't tell me that what you two have is not worth trying for."

"Where's Kate?"

"In her room."

* * *

Christian hammered on Kate's hotel door.

"What do you want asshole?" Kate glared at Christian.

"Ana. You don't want me to be with Ana and I can't change that. I don't know if Ana can ever forgive me but there's one thing that I do know is that I love her. I wouldn't have fucked-up my life with jealously if I didn't. I am going to love her day in and day out for the rest of my life. Now, will you please... please... tell me where I can find her." Christian pleaded with Kate.

"She went back with Carla and Bob." Kate then slammed the door on Christian but behind it smiled knowing that Christian was going to fight for his love.

* * *

Christian tried calling Ana's phone. He couldn't get through so left a message "I've called to say I love you. I know that I failed you. That I never gave you a chance to defend yourself. But we can get through this. I know that there's only one like you out there and that you're my lifeline. I'm nothing without your love. You brought joy into my life, you helped me see the truth about so many things, and you made so many wrongs right. Just listen to my voice and you will hear how much I need you. Right now I'm in perpetual darkness because I fucked-up baby. I will always be grateful for the love I found in you but please forgive me."

The problem was that Kate had Ana's blackberry which had run out of battery.

* * *

Ana was laid down on the guest bed in her mother's home. In her head thoughts came flying back about her breakup with Christian. She wondered if he saw her now whether he would care or would he just leave her there with tears falling down her face. The four walls were closing in on her so Ana got out of bed and put on her mother's slippers. Ana then sat on the porch. It was sunny but it might as well have been raining. Ana's world was a gloomy place to be. Her head was saying 'Forget him.' But her heart was saying 'Don't let go. Hold on till the end.' But was this the end? If it was then end, then Ana prayed that life would treat Christian kinder than what it had done so far and that he would have joy, happiness and love even if it was without her.

Ana was hopelessly devoted to Christian and yet he didn't trust her enough to realise she would never ever betray him. Christian couldn't have known what he meant to her to believe that e-mail. Why didn't he know? Where did she go wrong? All she had wanted was to fill his heart with joy and laughter. For him to know that if he ever needed her she would be there for him. They would protect each other from the harshness of the world. Christian had more than just a bad childhood - it had been awful. It always made him feel that he wasn't enough. That he wasn't everything she wanted and needed. That he was in her way of having a full and happy life. But he was so so wrong. He was the only way she could have a happy life. He was everything she wanted and more. But she thought that they had got through this after their first separation. She had thought of him so often during that time. She had yearned for Christian's touch. For him to come back and kiss the agony away. She needed his love. But being without Christian a second time she felt that she was slowly dying. That there's no hope left for them. They couldn't be a third time lucky.

Ana went back into the house and turned on the radio. The show was on broken hearts. Ana guessed that her heart wasn't the first to be broken but she didn't want to hear about others right now. Before she switched it off, she heard the advice " try to have fun no matter what" The woman was out of her mind, she was finding it hard to do anything. A life without Christian by her side would be so cold and empty of joy. Being with Christian was all she wanted. Everything good in her life seemed to have disappeared. Nothing, right now, would take away the pain or stop the tears from continuous falling.


	9. Deleted Scene

_I was challenged to write the drama between the Vegas wedding and the Rehearsal Dinner for Kate and Elliot. I didn't think it was that important because it is retrospectively described by the characters and I wanted to focus on Ana and Christian getting back together. It also doesn't show Christian in the best of light but he is hurting and was always a happier and therefore better person around Ana. But here it goes…_

* * *

After Christian's flight back from Vegas he threw himself back into work. He rarely left the office even to sleep and ate at his desk. He was moody, aggressive and impatient take out his hurt on anyone that was in his pathway. Most employees had their head down to avoid being shot at and this include Ros. But Ros was concerned about SIP and was aware that the Senior Management team shared her concerns. She would have to confront Christian sooner or later about Seattle Independent Publishing.

Christian had baited Hyde and Hyde had bitten off more than he could chew. Hyde was a lone fish waiting to be snapped up. Business was in many ways like fishing. Sometimes it was a slow waiting game but then you had to react quickly and confidently. Christian watched from afar as Seattle Independent Publishing crumbled but so did the management of GEH and they didn't quiet understand what the game was. Christian was normally good at taking people along with him for the ride but on this he wasn't on game form.

Ros entered Christian's office with a sense of purpose "We have to talk."

"You have part of my attention - you have the minimum amount. The rest of my attention is on the girl I ditched at the alter" Christian said depressively, he could be truthful to his second in command.

"I know you're going through a tough time but I need to understand the strategy behind working with SIP" Ros asserted.

"Why?" Christian questioned.

"You're the rebel that is crazy enough to think you can change the world and it's people like you that are the ones who do. It's why I've stuck with you and normally I can keep up but I don't understand what you're doing with SIP" Ros said honestly.

"Working with SIP will pay off." Christian sighed "I don't care how crazy, inadequate or stupid that sounds."

"The SMT met. They're a bunch of smart guys and when locked in room I kick them in the ass until they come up with solutions but you've rejected every single idea. A good idea today is better than a perfect idea tomorrow. We're losing money out of this contract and there's no sign that they'll be able to pay us what they owe. I don't know about you, but... I'm in it for the money."

"Likewise Ros." Chrisitan confirmed "You are an attractive, intelligent, confident businesswoman but what I don't get is how someone who gets a large slice of GEH profit always turns up to work wearing the same trouser suit?"

"I have multiples of the same suit, I leave originality to you. But for this company to work people need to trust you to make the right decision but right now the chains of command in this company are questioning your judgement" Ross warned.

"I find that to be a little more than mildly annoying but all chains of command end at one place –me! I believe I deserve that recognition. SIP needed to diversify. We have expertise that they required but their profit was tied up in existing work. The development needed doing and I gave them a good offer. But Hyde isn't the man to manage SIP."

"Without money the company won't function. SIP is so heavily in debt on this development that no-one will touch it. It's unlike you to do nothing. We've spent millions on work that won't hit the market if SIP goes under. Do you realize that you're jeopardizing an entire section of GEH?" Ros urged.

"Are you going to blame me for the current head of SIP making a bad business deal when he brought the company? We're doing nothing about SIP going under" Christian stated.

"Then we have to stop doing the work on the e-books. It's throwing good money after bad. The only thing worse than a loser is someone who won't admit he played badly. Just admit it Christian" Ross argued.

"Who's said I've lost. We were eyeball to eyeball and he blinked first. You don't even know what the thing is yet. This is no time to take our chips down. It was a calculated risk." Christian shouted "Though if they turn themselves around... then we're fucked in the endgame."

"You want SIP to fail?" Ros asked puzzled.

"I want it to succeed but just under different management. GEH management. It's called administration. Ross, be assured that it's our cash cow and it will go to the market but we choose when" Christian promised.

"That was some risk." Ros shook her head "I thought we were in the habit of developing companies."

Christian shrugged "So did Roach but I made an exception" but he knew that if Hyde hadn't taken the bait he would've made the investment any way to protect Ana's future or brought SIP outright.

"You're an asshole" Ros grinned

Christian sighed "And that's the reason why I'll die alone as opposed to being I'm a nerd. But what I'm doing is perfectly legal and Hyde can't do a single thing about it."

"What did Hyde ever do to you?" Ros asked knowing that her boss would only play like this if he had good reason too.

"He tried to harm what was mine." Christian solemnly said.

* * *

Christian was exactly on time for dinner with his family though he knew that every other Grey would turn up 10 minutes early. His father had instilled promptness in all his children. Christian took his seat at the table and he felt the looks of pity. He couldn't stomach it. They should be beyond angry at him - he had ruined everything. Christian hadn't been looking forward to this dinner with his family. It was the first time he had met them since Vegas and he knew he had to come clean about Elena, only he still hadn't worked out his strategy. He expected anger from his mother and disapproval from his father. Carrick hadn't shown real anger to Christian since he was 15.

Christian was half-way through his starter when he put his fork down loudly, he couldn't stand the elephant in the room "Look, I know you think that I'm an asshole now but I'm going to tell you something really outrageous. I'm going to tell you the truth. I had a relationship with Elena from the time I was 15. The relationship involved a number of erotic practices. BDSM. It lasted through my time at College and then Linc caught us. Elena didn't get beating up by a mugger it was from Linc for having sex with me." Christian looked at his father in the eye wanting him to be angry at him. Carrick broke off eye-contact. Grace was speechless trying to absorb the information.

"You're not an asshole, Christian. You're just trying hard to be. Stop your snide bullshit" Elliot retorted. He knew that Christian was going to tell his family what he had been up to when he was an adolescent but he didn't expect for Christian to throw it down like a gauntlet to his parents.

Christian ignored Elliot knowing that Elliot was right. He wanted his family to hate him – hate was always preferable to pity "Mom, say something."

"Why did you do it?" Grace asked cautiously.

"Because I didn't have a heart to do hearts and flowers but I wanted to batter dip the corn dog" Christian was purposefully being crude. He wanted to get his father to react. To shout at him. To say exactly what he thought of him. That he was selfish and stupid. Christian looked back towards his mother when he realised that his father wasn't going to react in the way he wanted.

Mia spat out the food in her mouth and Elliot patted her back.

"Christian, just give me a moment to give up my girlish notions of romance." Grace knew that Christian was using this to push his family away from him whilst he felt broken inside and she refused to let him to that "So where are we? I guess when you put it like that I don't mind what you did but I do mind the way you did it and you're wrong about not having a heart. You have an amazing heart. Why are you telling us now?"

"Elliot, why don't you show mom the video footage?" Christian suggested.

Elliot glared at Christian but he did what he was told. Carrick stood up and watched the footage over Grace's shoulder. As Grace watched she gasped at Elliot "Did you know about this?"

Elliot reacted angrily "Hang on. Christian's a gigolo but I'm the one that gets it in the neck?"

"I'm sorry." Grace apologised to Elliot "I didn't mean it that way."

"I only found out after the wedding" Elliot said.

"Elliot, if you're gonna hype it, hype it with the facts." Christian smirked at his brother trying to push his buttons too "Elena gave me the capital to kick start GEH. In return I invested in her beauty salon business but that's now being terminated after what she did at the wedding. It's been dealt with."

"You turned our money down" Carrick accused. It had frustrated Carrick that after Christian quit Harvard he refused to borrow his money. Carrick had seen the potential in his boy.

"I failed you once." Christian simply replied "Actually more than once."

"I wouldn't say that. Was this pay back?" Carrick calmly asked.

Elliot seemed puzzled by his dad's question. His brother was many things but why would Christian retaliate over anything in this way?

"No. I just couldn't 'concentrate on being the best that I could be'." Christian quoted his dad's words back at him. "I have nothing more to say on this subject and I've ruined dinner so I'll be on my way."Christian then got up from the table and left the house. He doubted he would be welcomed there again in a hurry. It was for the best. He had let them down time and time again. No-one wanted Christian to go but they were too stunned to stop him

* * *

Grace had reeled at Christian's revelation, she knew enough about psychology to understand why BDSM would've been an attractive option for him, but she was livid that Elena had taken advantage of an already damaged boy. She felt that she had failed to protect her son. Grace decided to keep an eye on Elena and saw a few boys in her yard doing work for her like Christian had done all those years ago. She watched from her window as Elena lead the boys into her house. She now knew what they were up to.

Grace decided to volunteer and provide sex education sessions at local schools and youth clubs including how to report inappropriate sexual relationships. Two boys had come forward to their teachers and a further boy had reported an incident to their parish priest. Elena was charged with Statutory rape and declined bail.

Grace decided to visit Elena in prison. Grace sat opposite Elena and said "You really are a nasty piece of work. A sick bitch. Why Christian? Why my son?"

"I'm sorry. You were looking at me and saying things - I wasn't really listening" Elena said boredly.

Grace took a deep breath "As I was saying I came here to review the several ways in which you're a scheming unscrupulous devious whore."

"That was exactly how Christian liked me" Elena sneered "His little hormones were going off like a car alarm."

"You should've left Christian alone" Grace rebuked.

"No one has ever quiet matched up to his level of pain tolerance." Elena smirked "I miss him. Does he miss me?"

Grace leaned forward and was about to slap Elena. Elena looked scared and so the prison guard approached Grace. She put her hand down "I like sitting opposite you, Elena. It makes me look so tough."

"You've always been a tough old bird" Elena mocked.

"This bird is going to peck at you until there's nothing left of you. That's not a threat but a promise. I'm going to find every single boy you have ever used and you're gonna face the consequences of your actions." Grace avowed.

"And Christian?" Elena dared.

"I'm keeping Christian well away from you just like I should've done all those years ago. Have fun being a pedophile in jail" Grace then left Elena so that Elena could contemplate on her words.

When Grace left prison she called Christian. It went straight to voice mail so Grace left a message "Christian, I just want you to know that every thing that happened between you and Elena was not your fault. It was never your fault."

* * *

Christian went to visit Ana in Savanah. He had to speak to her and tell her what a fool he had been. That he should've trusted her. That he loved her. He would apologise a thousand times. Christian stood on Bob Adams porch.

"Sir, is Ana home. Please let me talk to her" Christian politely asked.

"I want you to understand something. If you don't disappear from Ana's life, I have a shot gun" Bob revealed his gun "and a shovel in the shed. I'll bury your body in the middle of nowhere. I'd bet I would have to take a ticket and step in line to become a suspect."

Taylor got out of the car and revealed his hand gun following Bob's threat to Christian's life.

"Taylor it's ok." Taylor shook his head. Christian looked angrily at Taylor but knew that Taylor wasn't going to stand down. This is what Christian paid Taylor to do. "Ok, I'm going. For now." Christian said to Bob and got back in his car, followed by Taylor. Taylor then drove off.

* * *

Christian decided to write Ana a note. Ana had ignored all his calls and e-mails, Kate refused to play messenger and Bob had threatened to kill him, so it was the only way left to communicate his feelings to her. There was only one way he could be certain that Ana would receive the letter before Bob interfered and that was to threaten Bob. Bob was surprised when Christian entered his office.

"I want you to give this to Ana. If you don't you can say good-bye to your company." Christian laid down the envelope with the letter in it on Bob's desk.

"Haven't you yet asked yourself why she would even want you after the way you treated her? Look at you" Bob sneered.

"We're gonna do this again?" Christian was pissed off "I'm sorry you are not sufficiently impressed with my education but I found that classes dulled my mind and destroyed ideas. I found a truly original idea and I have distinguished myself. I also don't need to give you some kind of verifiable, empirical data to prove that I have a long-term commitment to Ana."

"I think you already disproved that" Bob pointed out with pleasure "You can't buy me. The ability to make money doesn't impress anybody around here."

"You can pretend that you're motivated by other things other than money because whilst you've built on what you had you've always had it." With that Christian revealed that he had taken a leaf out of Bob's own book and had done a thorough background check on him "Your self-made man image is bullshit."

"Man is capable of as much atrocity as he has imagination. You've sold your soul, crawled through sewers, lied to people and played on their worst fears for a quick buck" Bob said with disdain. "Models are cheap in this country and as you've shown you've got plenty of money. I repeat stay away from Ana and find you're entertainment elsewhere."

"DON'T TALK DOWN TO ME! Don't you EVER talk down to me! I will take everything you own! Now give this fucking letter to Ana." Christian stormed out of Bob's office.

* * *

Christian Grey stood in his office by the window and looked at the Seattle skyline. Most people would say he had it all; he was at the top of Maslow's pyramid of needs. He ate fine food, he lived in a luxurious apartment, he had a loving family, he was widely respected and he owned one of the most forward thinking companies in America. But Christian knew different there was one thing missing from his life – Anastasia Steele.


	10. Chapter 9

**One month and a few weeks later.**

Christian got Andrea to arrange a meeting with Jack Hyde president of SIP, the creditors of SIP and legal representatives. Employees and authors were running away from the sinking SIP ship. Nobody wanted to work with Hyde. Christian was glad Ana no longer worked at SIP, otherwise he would've had to play his hand sooner. The company was losing money and had defaulted on a number of payments. Christian made his intention clear that he was going to force the sale of SIP as well as Hyde's personal property to satisfy the creditors claim including that of himself.

When Hyde rushed into buy SIP from Roach he didn't know of Roach's diversification plans and the loan was buried in the detail. Hyde was so confident that he knew everything that there was to know about SIP that didn't bother to check the paperwork – he just signed on the dotted line and gave Roach his deceitfully-earned millions. When Hyde realised that Christian was the main creditor of SIP he went ballistic but it was too late to get the money back.

They were all sitting around a conference table in a board room of SIP. Christian was chairing the meeting.

"Mr Hyde, we're here today to discuss the future of SIP which has suffered somewhat under your leadership. The projection is downwards with no sign of recovery. It appears that the process of foreclosure is inevitable to recover the balance of our loans by forcing the sale of SIP and your personal assets. This is an outcome we would like to avoid. I have another proposal to make. I will buy SIP for a nominal sum of $1 but will take on all liabilities. This is a onetime offer Mr Hyde. We urge you to accept." Christian presented the offer in a calm collected manner.

It was then that Jack Hyde knew he had been had "You set me up. I've lost all my money."

"If you believe that you've been set up, it was through your own omission. The paperwork is all above board." Christian coolly replied.

"I don't have a choice but to accept do I?" Jack said sullenly.

"Good. If you would sign here." The new contract was passed down the table and Jack signed SIP over to Christian. Christian then concluded the meeting "I draw this meeting to a close."

SIP was now free of the bastard Hyde and Christian knew he could get back some of the respected previous employees back through a golden handshake. After the other creditors and legal representatives left Jack Hyde and Christian stayed behind.

Christian spoke first "Something to say to me, have you?"

"You're a bastard." Jack spat "I'm going to be declared bankrupt. I'll be banned from running any company and dealing with any shares."

"That's your own fault. When you brought SIP, didn't you look around and ask yourself once how many of these guys had you known long enough to have pissed on? Even your right hand woman took one pill too many." Christian knew that Elizabeth Morgan had died from an overdose on her prescription medication when she was unable to keep up with Hyde's demands in his failing company.

"Fuck them, especially her." Jack said bluntly "Most people don't have the have the guts to be what they want be. But me and you, we're the same. They underestimated us from day one. But for a while it was women, money and power"

"I came from the gutter. I know that. We both worked our way out of it but I'm nothing like you, you fucking cockroach." Christian stared down Jack like they were two hoods in Detroit.

"You didn't work - you got handed it on a plate" Jack accused.

"Well at least I didn't make a deal with the devil. In the end, he always wants paying. Funny how the devil is in the detail." Christian said smugly, doing a play on words "I know how you got the money to buy SIP. At least you won't be able to take advantage of young women anymore."

"You may have taken my money and power but Anastasia Steele looked like she had a great big pussy just waiting to fuck me 6 ways from Sunday. I'd keep an eye on her if I were you. She was always a little prick tease" Jack sneered.

"The way you speak about Anastasia Steele shows your fucking judgement stinks. You can't even tell between glitter and gold. But hear this and hear this good! You touch her and I'll have you fucking killed" Christian promised. Christian than walked out of the meeting. He was immediately on the phone to Welch to step up security around Ana.

* * *

Christian immediately went from his meeting with Hyde into a Sports bar to meet Elliot. Elliot was watching the game and already had a beer waiting for Christian.

"Chrissie" Elliot smirked.

Christian sighed "Doesn't that joke ever get stale?"

"Ah, don't be like that Chrissie. You know I always wanted two little sisters." Elliot then turned slightly more serious "You haven't been home since … well you know. Mom's missing you. Dad too."

Christian scoffed "I doubt it. I thought lodging a petition with the court for compulsory liquidation of Elena's salon company would've been enough – it was for me especially since I knew mom would isolate her from her social circle but …" Christian shook his head and then continued with a deep sigh "Elena's been charged with statutory rape and assault."

"Did you really expect mom not to investigate if there were others?" Elliot looked at his brother as if he was a fool.

"I guess not" Christian conceded.

"Were you surprised that there were others?" Elliot asked coming closer to the truth.

"Yeah, I was." Christian replied frankly. "It's not that I thought I was special. It was just that it made me realise that what we did was wrong. That I could've stopped her from ..."

Elliot nodded his head and decided to change the subject. Christian already knew what Elliot felt about it. "Well you're gonna have to put it in the past with the rehearsal dinner tonight. I'm grateful for you being there. Thanks man." Elliot clinked his bottle against Christian's.

"I have to say I never thought that you were the marrying kind" Christian smirked.

"That was dad. He said that marriage was important for a man with his own business. A married guy seems more trustworthy and people they think at least somebody can stand the bastard. Some bullshit like that." Elliot then drank some beer.

"Dad, never gave me that talk" Christian almost sounded disappointed. There were times when he envied the relationship between Carrick and Elliot. In Christian's mind, Elliot was definitely the better son.

"You didn't give him much of a chance." Elliot knew what his brother was thinking but he also knew how wrong Christian was. Carrick loved both his boys along with his little girl. "Anyway, I think his talk would've been more on the lines of a pre-nup."

"Yeah, he gave me that talk. It was heated" Christian acknowledged.

"Let's give the man his due." Elliot smiled "Dad likes to tailor his talks."

"You sure you didn't get her knocked up?" Christian said with a wicked grin.

Elliot was about to drink some more beer but stopped when Christian asked his question. Elliot then turned red. "It may be something like that. Her father was a bit insistent. Enough about me. How did you get on last weekend?" Elliot resumed drinking his beer.

Christian looked sheepish "Bob shoved a shot gun in my face and told me to never appear on his porch again. I had to tell Taylor to stand down and then we left - speedily."

Elliot had to laugh "Sorry man, I know it's not funny. In-laws, hey? I guess you didn't get to see her then."

"No" was Christian's simple answer. The only hope left was that Ana would let him explain that night.

"There's something you should know about Ana. I overheard Kate on the phone. Ana's pregnant. Five/Six weeks. We're both in the same shit" Elliot thought that giving the news straight was best.

Christian was shocked "She can't be."

"I thought you might say that. It was my reaction too. But there's a 15% failure rate with cock socks. I phoned up Durex. You must have strong swimmers." Elliot said proudly.

"FUCK!" Christian exclaimed loudly.

Elliot nodded to the beer in Christian's hand "You want something stronger?"

"Gin straight." Christian responded. Elliot hailed the barman and ordered a tumbler of gin each. Christian mind was going crazy. "What's she planning to do with it?" Christian nervously asked his brother.

"Keep it. She was going to let you know after our wedding. She doesn't want to ruin our day. She's worried about seeing you and how you'll react. Putting it off." Elliot continued to inform his brother.

"I can't be a fucking father. I'm the world's biggest fuck-up" Christian said what was on his mind.

Elliot started to correct Christian "According to Forbes…"

"Elliot, I'm serious." Christian responded with anger.

"So am I." Elliot insisted. Elliot was glad he broke the news to Christian rather than Ana. That would've been disastrous. Elliot had to talk this out with his brother "I know you don't want to hear this shit but, Christian, you have to stop seeing what you think is there rather than what is there. You weren't born bad. You were treated like shit because you were dealt a shit hand. You always sucked at cards, man. There's no point in running away from this. Running away only wears out your designer shoes because something like this will always eventually catch-up with you."

"What do I know about kids? What do I know about what they need? And if I did know how can I give it to them?" Christian's voice was full of self-loathing.

"You know better than anyone how kids shouldn't be treated. And you know what they need because you know what you had to do to survive without. Use mom and dad as role models. Better still get them to baby sit. It's what I plan to do." Elliot ended on a joke. It was the only way he knew how.

"You think I can aspire to mom and dad." Christian cocked his head to one side.

"Yeah I do. You can achieve anything when you put your mind to do it and you're not afraid to go for something you want. You think you got where you are today through being a ruthless bastard but I know different and so does Ana. Ruthless bastards don't commit millions to research to end world hunger and they don't pay their employees generous bonuses because it's Christmas in a recession. You got good instinct. You're protective and thoughtful. You're a good man, Christian. And if you fuck up I'll kick your ass. Well, after mom, Ana …"

"Yeah I get the picture."

"and I expect you to do the same for me. It's what brothers are for" Elliot looked at Christian and Christian knew that he meant it. That Elliot was going to rely on him as much as he would probably need Elliot. They would get each other through being new fathers. It was comforting to know that Elliot was just as scared as he was.


	11. Chapter 10

**One Month Later – The Rehearsal Dinner**

Christian arrived at the restaurant with Elliot. Ana was already in the restaurant talking with Ethan. Whilst Ana was still beautiful she looked unhealthily thin, exhausted and gloomy. Ana looked up and saw Christian. She was trying not to smile, she was feeling bad about being pregnant. Ana knew it would be the last thing Christian had wanted. She really had made a mess of everything – even if there had been a chance before. Christian walked over to where Ana was sitting.

"Ethan" Christian held out his hand.

Ethan shook the offered hand "Christian."

"Do you mind if I have your seat?" Christian politely asked.

Ethan looked at Ana and Ana nodded her head so Ethan said "Sure" and gave his seat to Christian.

Ana looked down at her knotted hands when she said "Hi."

"You haven't been looking after yourself" Christian told Ana off.

Ana looked up at Christian's angry eyes, and then said quietly "It's not that I haven't been trying."

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Christian asked.

"I'm working in the local library. I haven't been able to get another job in publishing after I quit SIP. I don't think Hyde's reference is very complementary" Ana admitted sadly.

But Christian knew it wasn't Hyde but him blocking Ana from getting any other job. He wanted Ana to run SIP. He kept a straight face. "I'm sure something will come up with your GPA." Christian lifted Ana's chin "Ana, Elliot told me about the baby."

Ana shook her head "Christian, I don't want to talk about this here."

"Fine. Let's go outside." Christian commanded and lead Ana by her hand outside for some privacy. Christian then turned around and said "Ana, I want to share the journey with you."

"No, Christian." Ana said firmly "I don't want you to feel trapped with me."

"I made a mistake. But we can either work it out or say good bye. I don't want to say good bye. We can still be in this together." Christian said with an equal firmness.

"I don't think that I can give you another piece of my heart, Christian." The desperation in Ana's voice was apparent "Maybe we just have to face it that we're done this time. I got to stop pretending that we were meant to be. I guess I made you feel that you weren't the only one for me. That was my fault. I messed up."

"No it wasn't. Look, just try …try to see it from my perspective. I got played but not by you. Deep down in your heart you know that things from this point on can only get better for us. You've always been my future. I love you more than my own life. It was you that made it worth living. But you made me realise that life is so short and I need to spend it with you otherwise it doesn't mean a thing." Christian took Ana in his arms.

"When you hold me in your arms like this I want to be with you" Ana confessed.

"Then be with me" Christian ordered.

"It's not that simple" Ana shouted in exasperation.

"I realise that. But you don't know all the ways that I love you. That will be enough. Don't give up on us, Ana. Please. Just one more try" Christian begged.

"One more?" Ana questioned. Could she really play one more roll of the die for a chance at happiness? Could she risk the rest of what was left of her heart?

"One more" Christian confirmed.

Christian's voice gave her the strength to answer 'yes' to her inner voice and Ana affirmed that she would give it "One more" go.

Christian kissed Ana like it was the first time and the last. Christian then put his arm around Ana and led her back to the restaurant. The Greys and the Kavanaghs smiled at the reconciled couple. Before starting the meal, Kate and Elliot then thanked everyone for helping them with the wedding preparations and presented small gifts to those who made specific contributions to the wedding.

Kate then turned to Ana and Christian "I know that your wedding was a disaster but from the look on Ana's face and what Elliot has told me it looks like you're ready to give it another go, especially with my niece or nephew on the way."

"Kate! It's too early to tell anyone" Ana admonished.

"I know but I just wanted to say that Elliot and I would like you to share our special day. We want a double wedding." Kate looked eagerly and excitedly at Ana.

Christian and Ana looked at each other. Were they ready to re-commit to each other? Christian looked hopeful. Ana looked longingly. They reached out towards one another and held hands. Together they said "Ok." Christian kissed Ana lovingly and deeply again.

"Whoa, bro. Let her up to breathe" Elliot laughed. He loved seeing his brother this happy. If anyone deserved happiness he did.

"Stop criticising and kiss your own Mrs." Christian ordered. Elliot did what he was told.

* * *

After the main course, Ana got up to use the ladies.

"You ok?" Christian asked concerned. From now on, Ana's welfare was his prime concern and Ana seem to pale as she got up from the table.

"Yes. I'm just finding that I have the urge to pee more" Ana said embarrassed.

"Ok but I'm gonna wait near the door if you need me. You don't look well." Christian followed Ana to the ladies and then took a seat by the entrance.

Ana went through the door that lead into the ladies and then into the second to last cubicle. Once Ana had finished using the toilet she opened the cubicle door and found Jack Hyde was waiting for her.

"Jack" Ana said confused.

"Anastasia" Jack sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked frightened and back into a wall. She felt like a trapped animal.

"To get what's mine, one way or the other" Jack informed her.

"Let me out of here" Ana commanded and tried to walk pass Jack.

Jack slapped Ana hard across the face. Ana's head bounced on a hand dryer but whilst she felt dazed she remained conscious "I'm going to lose my temper in a minute so behave. You're not going anywhere bitch."

Jack grabbed Ana by her throat and then forced her to turn around so that her back was against his chest. He wanted to take her from behind. Jack put his hand between her legs. "Do you like that, honey?"

"Get off me!" Ana would never given into Hyde like that. Ana scraped her heel down the side of Jack's shin. Jack was in pain but didn't let go of Ana's throat. Ana was struggling for air. "Please" Ana begged, she was so afraid for her baby, for Christian's baby.

Jack then let go of Ana's neck. "I think it's time for your boyfriend to come and join us. Call him." Jack gave Ana his mobile phone. Ana shook her head but her face was full of fear. "So you want to do this the hard way?" Jack looked thrilled. He was enjoying this!

Jack twisted Ana's arm behind her back. She was in agony but she wasn't going to give into Jack. She would never hand over Christian. She had to take the pain for him. Jack continued to twist and pull Ana's arm until the bone in her arm splintered. Ana screamed when it gave way.

Christian heard Ana's scream. _What the fuck?_ Christian tried the door but it was locked. Christian then rammed the door with his shoulder. On the second attempt it slightly opened but the chain stopped it from opening fully. Christian saw Ana on the floor rocking and cradling her arm. Jack tried to kick Ana in the stomach but Ana placed her broken arm in front of her belly and let it take the blow. Ana shrieked in pain again as it snapped again. The sound ripped right through Christian. Jack kicked Ana again, her head received the blow. Christian then made a third attempt at the door and he crashed through. Jack then dragged Ana up by the hair and held a knife against Ana's throat. Ana was clearly in so much pain and losing consciousness. _Hold on, baby!_ Christian thought and then quick dialled Taylor with the blackberry in his pocket.

"Please don't" Ana muttered as Jack held her tighter.

"It's all right. It's all right. I'm here. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." Christian tried to reassure Ana. He wanted her safe, then he would rip into Hyde. Christian knew that one wrong move and Ana would be hurt worse or dead. He was treading a fine line.

"How much is this bitch worth to you, Grey? I'll give her back to you alive, fucked but alive, if you give me back the money I paid for SIP." Jack grabbed Ana's breast and nuzzled her hair. Ana felt revolting by being touched like this and even more so that it was in front of Christian.

It killed Christian to see Ana like this. Christian flared with anger but he had to keep talking, he had to buy time for Taylor to come. It was the only thing he could do. If God gave him another chance, he would learn to use a gun despite Carrick's views. In that moment, he had learnt he would do anything to protect his family including using a gun. "You think this is going to be a fucking negotiation? I'd have given you the fucking money in an instant if you hadn't of hurt her. But you have no fucking idea what you're doing. What's you're fucking escape plan? Do you really think I'm going to let you walk out of that fucking door? You really aren't that fucking stupid. You hurt my angel and I'm going to hurt you. The question is if I'm going to let YOU fucking live after this." Christian took a step towards Hyde.

Jack lightly drew back his knife across Ana's neck as a warning to Christian, Ana whimpered in pain "Do you really think you've got the fucking power here?"

"I know that I've got the power here." Christian declared as Taylor rushed into the toilets and focused his gun on Hyde. "You see you brought a knife to gun fight. Remember what I said about your fucking judgement, cockroach."

"You're going to risk her life by pointing a gun at me?" Jack smirked at Taylor and pressed the knife harder into Ana's neck.

Taylor saw that, judged the action as a threat to life and made the shot count. He shot Jack in the head and then said "No, saving it." Taylor looked satisfied at Jack's dead body – this was for his goddaughter as well as Ana.

Ana could feel the bullet skim her and she fainted. Christian scooped Ana in his arms and Taylor called 911. The wedding party had seen Taylor rush into the restaurant and knew something was wrong. Some had gone to check what happened. Kate wanted to be with Ana but Elliot held her back knowing that Christian would react badly to her.

Grace walked into the toilets "Christian let her go. I need to tend to her neck. Come on, son."

Christian let go of Ana and handed her to his guardian angel, Grace, and Grace took care of her future daughter-in-law right up to the point where she knew Ana was going to be ok.

* * *

Christian was watching Ana sleeping in hospital. She had received some strong painkillers. Grace was with her son and for the first time in his life he allowed her to comfort him.

"I did this to her. I thought I was so clever taking on Hyde. I should've ... How can she love me now? After this." Christian asked his mother.

"She's going to be ok, Christian. From what I've heard she's already forgiven so many things. She loves you very much. It's a mild concussion and she'll wake up any moment. Her neck has been stitched up but her ribs are badly bruised from the kicks. The real damage is her arm which will be in a cast for a few months. But she'll recover." Grace stroked Christian's back as she spoke.

"The baby?" Christian eyes were full of worry. It hadn't taken him long to get used to the idea.

"It's ok. The heart was seen beating on a vaginal ultrasound scan." Grace replied.

"I should have protected her. I should've seen this coming. How did he get to her so quickly?" The question was more to himself than to his mother.

"Hush, darling. You did all you could. I spoke to your father and he spoke to Welch. There just wasn't enough time to put security in place. But Taylor's been arrested." Grace informed Christian.

"He was doing his job. Look at her" Christian defended.

"I know sweetheart. Carrick is working on it" Grace reassured. Grace gave Christian a quick kiss on the head "I'll leave you two to spend some time together for when she wakes."

* * *

Ana woke up. She was so sore. She felt a lingering and jarring pain in her arm. Her ribs and neck ached. Ana at first flinched from touch but Christian coaxed her, leaned forward and kissed Ana's hand. Ana cried hard – she had been so scared, so so scared and dirty. Christian took her softly into a hug. She remembered Hyde hitting her and kicking her - touching her. She had wanted to protect her baby and Christian. But she didn't understand why Jack attacked her.

"I don't understand why, Christian? What did I do?" Ana said in a weak voice.

Christian felt so much guilt at Ana's words "It was because I took SIP off him and ruined him in the process. He thought he was owed and he took that out on you. It was meant for me. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I seem to keep hurting you even without trying. I understand … I'd let you go. I'm..."

"No. I want you. I want us. He made me realise that I could never let us go. But why isn't life ever easy? Us. This. My job. When one thing seems to be going right another thing just seems to go wrong and then everything falls apart. I feel like I'm on a balance board but I never had much balance." Ana loved how Christian kissed her tears away. She had yearned for Christian's touch and here it was making her feel safe again. She loved her man.

Christian understood how Ana felt. He knew what it was to feel lost and out of control. But at least he could reassure Ana with one last thing – her job. "You know there's a job going at SIP if you want it."

"Really? I can have my old job back" Ana already sounded cheerier.

"Actually I was thinking of a promotion" Christian corrected.

"No, Christian. With the baby on its way…" Ana was full of self-doubt.

"We'll get you a good team. But I want you to try this. To run your own business. If I can do it, you certainly can" Christian encouraged.

Ana didn't find Christian's last words encouraging "But you're you…"

"I gave a helping hand to Elena and accepted her money. It's something I'm ashamed of. So now I want to do more, far more, than that for you. So this is really for me than for you. I'm a selfish being. Please." Christian tried the reverse psychology.

"Christian, what if I fail?" Ana asked the question that was most bothering her.

"You won't fail but you also won't be alone in this. Give it a try for six months. If you don't want to do it after that … well I'll think of something." Christian said light-heartedly.

"I love you." Ana kissed Christian and then said "You're are so full of goodness. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm trying" Christian's response surprised Ana.

"You're very trying." Ana then giggled. Christian loved that sound.


	12. Chapter 11

**One month later – Day of the Grey Family Wedding**

Kate and Elliot offered to postpone their wedding until Ana's arm recovered so that they could have a double wedding without Ana's arm in a cast. But there was no way Ana or Christian wanted to risk waiting any longer. They were going to get married no matter what.

Christian arranged for Carla to be flown over to Seattle. Bob couldn't fly since he had injured his leg. Christian had tried his best to sound sympathetic when he found out but Ana could see right through it. Jose decided to stay away this time because he didn't want to be a reminder of what happened previously. Taylor was released from police custody in time for the wedding.

The double wedding was a small family affair in the garden of the Grey's family home. The garden provided a stunning backdrop to the marquee. Elliot didn't want a big wedding and there hadn't been much time to arrange one with Kate being pregnant and not wanting to show. Kate's parents were disappointed that she wasn't marrying in the Kavanagh family home but Kate knew how to get her own way (or in this case Elliot's way). Grace had done Elliot and Kate, and now Christian and Ana, proud. She had taken on-board all of Kate's wants for a French theme and brightened the plain white marquee with colourful bunting and had filled jam jars with bright wild flowers to line the tables. The DIY approach added to the relaxed feel of the celebrations. It was a real labour of love.

Ana and Kate walked down the aisle together. They were so happy they were going to be marrying their respective true loves that no-body wanted to steal the lime light for themselves. Kate was escorted by her father and Carrick escorted Ana. Elliot and Christian were standing either side of the altar to receive their bride. The officiant gave the opening remarks and this was followed by Mia reading "Roman de la Rose" in fluent French. The vows had to be performed separately so Elliot and Kate said their's to each other first and then exchanged rings.

_I, Elliot Grey, choose you Katherine Kavanagh to be my wife, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us._

_I, Katherine Kavanagh, choose you, Elliot Grey, to be my beloved husband to have and to hold you, to honour you, to treasure you, to laugh with you and cry with you, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of my life, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. _

The Officiant then turned to Christian and Ana.

_I, Christian Grey, take you, Anastasia Steele, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. _

_I, Anastasia Steele, take you, Christian Grey, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for the rest of my life and beyond._

Ana and Christian rings were then exchanged. Ethan gave a final reading of the Shakespeare sonnet 116, before the officiant said to both grooms "You may now kiss the brides", Kate and Ana both turned towards their own beloved and Elliot then tried to kiss Kate for longer than what Christian was kissing Ana. The kissing contest came to an end when Carrick coughed - loudly. The final step in the service was to sign the register. It was this bit that Christian had been looking forward to most and the document became Christian's most prized possession. It finally meant that Ana was his. He had got her on the third go.

The reception was kicked off by champagne and cheese that Christian had imported from France for the occasion whilst photographs were being taken. This was followed by a luncheon of a variety of salads, cold salmon and chicken, and petite fours. The first dance was shared between the couples and the song Ho Hey was performed by the Lumineers. Ana couldn't help but sing along to the lyrics as she danced in Christian's arms "_I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheeeeeart_" and Christian held her tighter. The wedding cake was then cut, followed by the toasts and thank yous which were then given by Elliot and Christian respectively. They were short and sweet, focusing on the future rather than past antics. Christian had too much on Elliot, for Elliot to try and come up with an outlandish best man speech. Christian had insisted that Elliot did his speech first.

* * *

With Ana still recovering from her attack, Christian arranged for a relaxing easy Honeymoon at the Four Seasons Resort Lanai at Manele Bay in Hawaii. Christian had arranged for Kate and Elliot to honeymoon in the Bahamas - there was no way he was going to do a joint Honeymoon, he wanted Ana all to himself. The honeymoon was everything Ana needed for her broken arm and bruised body to mend whilst being pregnant. As Ana laid back on a sun lounger whilst she read through a transcript, she felt she was in a sunny lush paradise with Christian - she was in her Garden of Eden.


	13. Snap shot 1

**Snapshot - 3 months pregnant: Buying the family home and car**

Ana and Christian were in the back of the Audi. They were going to visit their new house that Ana and Christian had brought to start their new family in.

Ana was showing Christian an ultrasound photo. "I can't believe this is our baby. Our little blip. It kind of looks like it's waving, you know, like it's saying, 'Hey Christian, will you be my dad?'"

"Ana, don't. I know what you're trying to do."

"I'm just trying to get you excited about this. I want you to be involved as much as possible. You just seem so worried about it all the time."

"We brought a family home and we're going pop into the dealership today to get a family car. I'm trying."

"That's just money and money can't buy you happiness."

"Money is a necessity. When you've gone without it you realise that."

"But how much is enough, Christian?"

Christian gave some thought to his answer. Before now, he thought that it was just the game that thrilled him, it was something that he was good at and that money was a by-product. But the game had resulted in Ana getting badly hurt – so what drove him now to keep accumulating money and influence? He was in a growth industry that had still made profit during a recession and he had surrounded himself with exceptional people - GEH could tick along nicely without much input from the CEO. Why did he work as much as he did when he should be spending as much time as he could with Ana, trying to help her through her pregnancy? Was he just chucking money at a problem hoping that it would be enough?

"Christian, please answer me" Ana kissed Christian softly on the cheek.

"Do you believe in evil, Ana?" Christian asked quietly.

"Of course, I believe in evil – I've seen your scars."

"Then you know what terrifies me. I know what it feels like to think that the pain and suffering is never going to end. My family experiencing an ounce of that pain … It's like I want to be prepared for all things but I know can't. There's too much risk and uncertainty, too much evil in the world to ever feel safe. I just know that money can help you buy your way out of most things."

"Most?"

"Before I met you I would've said all." Christian wanted to change the subject "So this Volvo … I've looked at the safety stats and how we custom build it …"

Ana drifted off until till she was asleep, her head resting on Christian's shoulders.

* * *

Ana and Christian was at the Volvo dealership. Christian was confirming the size of the trunk of the Volvo so that it would be roomy for a pram and other things that the baby would need whilst on the go. But Ana's attention was taken with convertible and how much fun it would be to drive. For a selfish moment she wondered if she would always be knee deep in baby stuff. Christian noticed Ana sigh and left the sales assistant to draw up the paper work.

"What's up, baby?" Christian put his arms around Ana. He could never get enough of her.

"Please don't think that I'm a terrible person, ok?" Ana bit her lip.

"I would never think that." Christian said firmly.

"I just wonder sometimes if this is it. I know I will never be the woman with the perfect hair, who can wear a white dress and not spill on it, but with a baby I'm never going to feel young again and be able to have fun without feeling that I need to be responsible." Ana had said this much so she thought she may as well as go the whole way "And Christian, I know that you want to protect me but sometimes I just want to go out there and walk in the sun."

"and girls just want to have fun" Christian murmured and cocked a smiled at Ana's insecurities. He liked to feel needed by Ana and this one could be resolved easily.

"What did you say?" Ana demanded

"and a convertible would be fun?" Christian said more clearly.

"That's not what you said. Were you teasing me?" Ana asked sternly.

"Who? Me? Always. I want you to have a sexy little convertible." Christian mentally added the word safest "But not here. If we're getting you a convertible we might as well get you something really hot like its owner. Have a think but promise me you won't rob any banks with Kate."

* * *

Gia and Elliot were doing work on Ana and Christian's new house. Kate had offered to see the new house in progress too but Ana suspected that she wanted to keep an eye on Elliot's working relationship Gia. Christian was taking a tour of the site with Elliot and Ana was discussing the plans with Gia when Kate arrived.

"Good afternoon, Kate" Gia greeted with contempt. Ana bristled at Gia's hostility towards Kate.

"It was, up until now." Kate answered brightly "Ooo... Bear with me, see, I am hopeless with names and faces. Or maybe it's just yours."

"Now, now, Kate. Let's try and be neighbourly." Gia responded with condescension "Fat people are supposed to be good-humoured. But I forgot you're pregnant."

"You know sexy is what I try to get them to see after I win them over with my personality."

"Really, I don't remember receiving my invitation to your shotgun wedding. If you would please excuse me, Ana."

Gia then walked away with a bright smile towards Elliot and Christian.

"No wonder you didn't want move in with Elliot! She's a man-eating bitch from hell. She keeps flirting with Christian" Ana said huffily.

"Here's what you do... you get tough. You get even. You fire her!" Kate suggested with a wicked smile

"I don't think Christian…"

"Oh, for God's sake, Ana. You're a woman. Manipulate him. That's what we do."

"I don't know how"

"Ana, this is the way I see it, good friends offer to help in a crisis, great friends don't take no for an answer."

"Is this a crisis?"

"It depends on if you want Elliot to father anymore of my children."

"Ok, if Gia touches Christian again I'll give her a warning."

* * *

Christian, Gia and Elliot came over to Ana and Kate. Ana noticed how Gia clutched Christian's arm and wouldn't let go. Christian was as rigid as a pole at the touch. He didn't trust friendly women who weren't related to him - the exception was of course Ana.

"Why do you insist on pissing me off?" Ana demanded of Gia as soon as they had reached her.

"I don't know what you mean Ana." Gia kept the smile on her face.

"Yes, you do. But to be clear I'm referring to your unprofessional conduct."

"Ana …" Christian tried to interject but then stopped when he saw Ana glare at him. Elliot was taking back by Ana's assertiveness. She was normally so quiet.

"No, Christian. Gia was incredibly rude to Kate and I'm not standing for my best friend being treated like that in what is going to be my home. Nor will I stand her flirting with you. This stops now or her work on my home stops." There was no give in Ana's voice.

"I didn't mean to cause offense." Gia said - the smile wiped from her face

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again." Ana dismissed Gia. Gia contritely walked to her car and drove off.

"That was unlike you." Christian then took Ana's hand in his and lead her to the back of the house to show her the work so far.

"What can I say? Making a human being is really hard. I have no control over my body or my emotions. Are you upset by what I did?"

"Not at all" Christian said proudly.


	14. Snap shot 2

**Snapshot – 5 months pregnant: Choosing the baby's name**

Christian and Ana was having dinner with Elliot and Kate at their apartment. Elliot was complaining to Christian about re-painting the guess room as a nursery whilst getting the wine and sparkling grapefruit juice for their meal.

"I said we could just wait a couple months to paint. But Kate went off on one." Elliot said glumly.

"Elliot you work in construction couldn't you pull in a favour to get the room painted?" Chrisitian posed.

"I could but what's the point. It's not like the baby's going to storm in there any second and demand canary-coloured walls. Though I should probably ask the doctor if a baby that is half-human and half-evil could pop out of Kate's belly just like in Alien."

"Yeap, it is certainly a roller-coaster ride. I had to send Taylor out for vinegar and cucumbers the other day." Christian smiled at the memory "Trying to get Ana to eat healthily is a constant trial."

"At least you got Taylor. I tried to help Kate with her shopping bags and got snapped at me for thinking that she couldn't manage just because she's pregnant. Today, I didn't offer to carry her bags and she got upset that I didn't ask how she was feeling or didn't carry her bags. There's no logic." Elliot was in genuine exasperation.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Christian asked. It had been playing on his mind.

"I want to know but Kate doesn't. She wants it to be a surprise. Do you know?"

"Ana's has the same want as Kate. As long as it's healthy…" Christian said in an unreadable voice.

Elliot looked quizzically at his brother. His brother was 'Mr Control Freak' of course he would want to know and put any plans in place. "That must be killing you. But you could bribe the doctor?"

"I tried. Ana wasn't impressed. She threw toilet rolls at me. She's got a good aim." Christian rubbed his head.

"Yeah, Gia's still reeling with her run in with Ana. It made Kate happy." Elliot looked thankful "How about a bet? Actually, what about 2 bets? One on the gender. One on who will have their baby first."

"I'm in on the gender bet but not on who will pop out first. You had Kate for longer in Aspen." Christian said almost enviously.

"Fair point. We should let dad bet too. We better take these in for the girls before their hormones get the better of them. I don't think I want to repeat this experience in a hurry."

"I don't know about that." Christian put the drinks on the table and then went to rub Ana's belly "I can't wait to play with you all day, and to hear your first words."

Ana gently kissed Christian "So have you and Elliot thought of a name for the baby yet?" Ana asked Kate.

"I was thinking 'Ace' for a girl" Kate said.

"And I said no." Elliot said in a firm but cheerful voice "I don't want my kid to be known at school as an active member of the ace community_._ What about 'Aero' for a boy?"

"So they're going to a school for superheroes?" Kate queried.

"I like the name 'Amber' for a girl" Ana said to avoid the tiff between Kate and Elliot.

Elliot and Christian then both responded by saying the word "Stripper" together.

Ana blushed. "The boy's name would be 'Theodore'" Ana informed them "It means god's gift."

Christian also liked the name because their child was certainly a gift to them – it had brought Ana and him back together. But Elliot like the name too! Elliot liked the idea that his son would follow in his footsteps and he would be God's gift to all women. Christian looked at Elliot "No. Don't even think about it. We said it first."

"I thought you were undecided. It's rock-paper-scissors. There's nothing more fair."

"Fine. I'm good at reading people and you're predictable." Christian challenged Elliot but avoided Ana's displeased look.

"1…2…3." Elliot did rock and Christian did paper.

"I win." Christian said in smug flat voice.

"Best of three?" Elliot offered.

Christian looked at him as if to say fuck off!


	15. Snap shot 3

**Snap shot – Kate's baby and a shock for Christian.**

Kate was rocking little Eva Grey in her arms. She was desperate to get Eva to stop crying and to have some sleep. Elliot was late home again. 'Probably with her' Kate unkindly thought and so sang "Hush little baby, don't you cry. When Elliot gets home, I'm gonna punch him in the eye."

Elliot some time afterwards came through the door and took Eva in his arms. "Kate, go to bed. You obviously have had a very busy day of crazy. You don't look well."

Eva immediately started to calm in her father's arms which annoyed Kate. "Why don't you try squeezing something the size of a soccer ball out of an opening the size of a golf ball and see how well YOU look?" She was feeling like a bad mother who couldn't cope and things between her and Elliot was getting worse. She couldn't stop herself from constantly snapping at him. "Whatever happened to whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"

"You think our little angel was conceived there? I thought it was Aspen? We were happy then." Elliot said melancholy.

"I don't know. It might have been hell for all I care." Elliot was hurt by Kate's words. He was trying his best but it didn't seem enough for her. Kate continued venting her frustration on Elliot "So where have you been?"

Elliot knew that Kate was really asking if he had been with Gia "I went to the movies."

"Whilst I was struggling here. How could you be so selfish?" Kate would've have screamed if it wasn't for Eva nestling quietly against her dad's chest.

"I needed to get away, you know. With work, you and the kid" Elliot said exasperatedly.

"Who did you go with?" Kate demanded.

"I went by myself." Elliot said quietly but Kate couldn't detect any sign of a lie.

"What'd you see?" Kate scoffed.

"We're the Millers. It was the only thing on."

"I wanted to see that! Why did you want to go by yourself? Why didn't you ask me to go? We could've got Mom to baby-sit." Kate started to cry.

"I just needed some time to myself. I did it because someone around here needs to keep their sanity. I'm sorry I left you own your own" Elliot honestly said.

"I want time for myself, too. You're not the only one." Kate went to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her causing Eva to cry again.

"Fine, just say so." Elliot called after her knowing that there was now no-point lowering his voice for little Eva. "Hang out with Ana. It's not that big of a deal."

* * *

Christian came home from work early. It wasn't long before Ana was due to have her baby. Christian found Ana in the library where she was drawing. When Ana saw Christian she hid her notebook under her cushion.

"What's that?" Christian asked. It was unusual for Ana to keep secrets from him but when she did they were nice little surprises. It had taken some getting used to.

Ana bit her lip and then decided to share what she was doing with Christian. "Here" Ana offered the little notebook. Inside were children's stories that she had written and illustrated.

"This is amazing. Did you do this?"

Ana nodded her head "They are for the baby - not for publication. I've never been good at knitting. I used to write and draw all the time as a kid."

"What stopped you?" Christian sat next to Ana on the couch.

"Bob. Bob … well you know Bob. He wanted me to get my head out of the clouds. Universities are expensive. He didn't want me to waste my degree. He wanted to know what I was doing with my life and I had to choose a career."

"So you never wanted to be in publishing?"

"No I did. Out of all the other 'real-world' careers out there – it best fit."

"But you've made Grey Publishing into such a success?" Christian looked at his wife in wonderment.

"I didn't want to let you down after you went to a lot of trouble to acquire SIP and I don't do things by half so I threw myself into it. It's why I changed my name without argument. We belonged together and we were going to have a family so I wanted us all to have the same surname."

"I'd wondered about that. I thought up all sorts of punishments for it. But you outwitted me once again. Do you still want to be president?"

"I like the creative side and Veronica is a great Chief Operating Officer. It works for now, Christian."

"These are really beautiful. The baby will love them. How did you think of so many wonderful things to write about? I love that mind of yours."

"I had an accident during one of my few horse riding lessons. I was staying with Ray's brother, Sam. His horse bucked me and I received a spinal fracture. It's why I'm terrified of horses. I had to stay in hospital for 4 days. I was in a lot of pain following a spinal fusion and I became restless. I was bedridden for 6 weeks and had to wear a brace after the fall. But Sam, despite his harsh exterior, was the only one who could put up with me. He helped me with back strengthening exercises. He amused me with stories on the animals he owned. From there, I started to make my own stories up. I started to remember them after Jack attacked me and had to rest on honeymoon. It was then I thought I could do the book. If something should happen to me I want you to give this to our child. There's a risk…"

Christian just realised what Ana was getting at. He felt numb. The risks of a natural birth were suddenly so much greater. He couldn't lose her. He had lost her before and it turned his world upside down. He loved her so much. He was speechless for a moment and then in a bewildered voice accused "That's what you wanted to talk to the doctor about without me. You tell me this now when it's too late to do anything. As if this is some sort of farewell? How could you?"

"I'll be fine with an epidural. I just wanted a natural birth" Ana pleaded.

"What if the epidural goes wrong and you're paralyzed? Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" Christian was incensed.

"Because I knew how you would react. Please stop being angry."

"No, Ana." Christian stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ana desperately asked.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is just me leaving you in the dark like you've done to me" Christian whispered bitterly.


	16. Snap shot 4

**Snap shot – Ana's baby**

Ana could feel her labour starting. The contractions were strong and regular. Ana reached out for the phone and then she felt her waters break. "Christian! I'm going to go to the hospital. It's started. I know you're mad at me but please don't stay away" Ana said in pain down the phone. Bob and Carla, who were visiting, then drove Ana to the hospital.

* * *

Christian was in a rush to get to Ana's bedside. He crashed through the hosptial doors with Taylor right behind him. But then he saw a man on a hospital trolley that seemed familiar and smelt the overpowering smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes which sent him back to his childhood. Christian knew that man was his mother's pimp. The one he saw in his sleep. He would never forget that face.

Christian whispered "That's him" and used a nearby chair to steady himself. Being near his mother's pimp brought back an overwhelming fear which was then followed by a extreme anger. Christian knew he should go to Ana, his future, rather than back, to hurt the man who had hurt him - but he couldn't. What happened to him was playing in his mind and it was so real to him.

Taylor grabbed hold of Christian. "I owe you one for Hyde. Get to your wife. She needs you now."

Christian knew that Taylor was going to do his dirty work. Christian suddenly found himself being able to move towards where his wife was giving birth to his child.

Taylor went to the aging man and wheeled him into the open lift. He made sure no one else came in. Taylor didn't know what was physically wrong with the man. He didn't care. He had a job to do.

"What do you want?" The man grunted.

"For you to die. Do you remember him?" Taylor pointed to the photograph in the man's newspaper.

"Yeah that's Christian Grey. Every fucker knows him."

"That's correct. But the man I know is not the boy you remember. It's payback time. And you won't need a doctor when I'm done, you'll need a priest - to pray over your body." Taylor said in an expressionless voice.

The man panicked "Hey wait a minute. Who's he to me? What the fuck have I done?"

"I can see how you might forget. He and his mother was just something for you to play with. But you gave him so much more to remember. I've heard the cries full of fear and loneliness. He's living with the pain of his past but he beat you in the end, he became one of the richest men in America." Taylor smothered the man with a pillow. Taylor exited the lift and then put the pillow on a dirty bed which was going to be cleaned.

Taylor then went to find Christian and Christian knew that the deed was done. He felt he had to explain to Taylor what he was feeling "I could've died then, and I wouldn't have been sad. But Ana changed that. Ana was the only one who gave me one night sleep where I could shut my eyes and not see him. I'm not the least bit sorry that the fuck is dead, I'm just sorry it was you who did it and not me."

* * *

Carla was with her daughter and Bob was waiting outside. Bob was waiting for Christian and stopped Christian from entering Ana's hospital room.

"You may be a billionaire and you may take my company, Christian, but let's get one thing straight. Don't you ever come into my office and talk to me that way again. Do you understand me, boy?"

"You wanted a spoilt, vain, arrogant, college prick for Ana. But she deserves so much more. Paul had no idea what a wonderful woman Ana truly is. Paul may have fabricated a romantic image of what a man should be for her inheritance but it's me who belongs in her life. Paul gave her poetic gestures, which by the way Ana has called unimaginative and illiterate, but I've given her my heart."

"Bastards like you don't have hearts. I gave you the benefit of the doubt once but it was with satisfaction that I watched your Vegas wedding go down the drain. But like the gutter rat that you are, you clawed your way back in. It will take more than Taylor to prevent me from hunting you down if you ever hurt Ana or her child. You did a background check on me. You know the outline of my military career. I've been to some horrible places. I've done some pretty terrible things. I have a special set of skills. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I don't give a shit about your special set of skills. Before Ana I've never been in love. And I think Ana's the greatest person I've ever met. And I can't wait for this child and all our children to be part of our lives together. And I'm going to do my best to be supportive of her dreams - not your ideals. She's a very gifted writer. I'm just thrilled that I met her and not only did I get a second chance but a third. I love your daughter. The feelings I have for her have never and will never change. I'm here to stay. Now get the fuck out of my way."

Bob stood aside from the angry young man and Christian ran to Ana's side.

"I'm here baby." Christian looked scared at his wife going through a contraction.

"What took you so long?" Ana shouted at Christian.

"If it's not one thing, it's your step-father. I remember when you stood on his porch and you told me that you would care for me forever. I was scared shitless about so many things back then but I thought that those were the best days of my life when we were apart. You electrified my life. But I was so wrong. The best days are yet to come. We're going to get through this together." Christian poured his heart out. He wanted Ana to know that yesterday he was angry but today that was forgotten.

"I remember sitting with you dreamily on the water's edge watching the stars in the sky. When we went our separate ways I knew I would never forget you and I hoped that you would always remember me. I just wanted you to hold me in your arms..." Ana was feeling another contraction and she was in pain. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"How many centimeters is she dilated?" Christian ordered the mid-wife to answer him.

"She's dilated 2."

"Just 2?" Christian paled.

"See? That is why women have the babies." Ana said smugly "Men can't take the paaai….Ah! Ah! AH!"

"Can't you give her something for the pain?" Christian frowned.

"She's not dilated enough."

"You mean she has to wait for it to get worse?" Christian gaped and then swore "Shit."

"Ah OW!" Ana was in agony and then passed out in pain. Ana woke up again. The doctors were encouraging her to push but she was so tired. Ana was given some more pain relief. The doctor then gently applied the forceps the baby's head. Ana tried to push when the mid-wife told her. Sweat poured down Ana's brow and Christian mopped up. Ana squeezed Christian's hand in pain, never before had Christian seen the that strength in Ana's grip. After 3 contractions the baby was still not born so Ana received an emergency caesarean.

Christian was going out of his mind with worry. He was been awake for over 26 hours but he couldn't leave Ana's bedside – not even to see the baby. He just wanted to stay with her. He wanted to hear her breathe whilst she was sleeping and held Ana by the wrist so that his fingers were over her pulse so that he could feel her heart beating. It was his strength. Ana had enough heart for both of them. He wondered what Ana was dreaming about - she seemed happy. He wondered if she saw him or just the baby.

Christian wanted Ana to wake so that he knew she was safe. He wanted this moment to past. He missed her – he wanted to kiss her again, he wanted to hold her close and hear her voice. It had been touch and go. He thanked God for sparing her. Ana started to wake.

"You scared the hell out of me. I can't believe I almost lost you again." Christian said in a broken voice.

"I know... I'm sorry."

"You're my beautiful, darling wife and I'll never willing let you go."

"I'd go wherever you go, if I could. And Christian, I love you because you find ways to compliment me when you could just say, 'I told you so.' I should have gone with a caesarean."


	17. Snap shot 5

**Snapshot – The babies and an intro to the final demon**

Ana and Kate were going to watch a movie leaving Christian and Elliot to baby sit. Elliot had come home late again. He was meant to drop Kate off outside the cinema. Kate was so sure that Elliot was seeing someone else. They hadn't said a kind word to each other for what seemed such a long time.

Elliot came home and saw the stormy look on Kate's face, he simply said "Let's go then."

"You're late or has that escaped you're notice." Kate said with her arms crossed.

"It's seven o'clock" Elliot checked his watched confused.

"Well, thank you for telling me the time but we said six" Kate corrected.

"There's no way I could've done six. The only way I would've said six would have been if I had said, 'let's go at seven, not at six.'"

"The film starts at quarter past seven. The only way I would've said seven, would have been if I had said, 'Wow, my husband is such an smartass... Seven!'"

"Let's stop arguing. I'll get you there for there before the film starts." Elliot ran his hand through his hair which he was sure he was losing at an ever increasing rate.

* * *

Christian and Elliot were staring at their kids. It was the first time that either of them had been left alone with the babies – Kate and Ana had been the main carers. It was one of the reasons why Elliot had suggested that Kate and Ana should go on a girl's night out. He thought it would ease the tension between them. Elliot wanted things to go right with Kate. It was just that he was having a hard time supporting and committing to Kate when she was always finding a reason to shout at him. He knew it was post-natal depression, but he wasn't coping himself.

"Babies. All they do is eat, sleep and poop. How hard can it be?" Christian said anxiously.

"You forgot the word cry. Then complement it with the word loudly" Elliot started to smell poo. He knew that Kate had changed Eva before they left and so pointed it out to Christian "I think your boy just did a shit."

"You sure?"

"Yeap. My little girl did hers earlier. Her timing is impeccable"

Christian held his baby, went to the changing table and laid him down. Christian slowly too off the nappy and put a new one on.

"How can something so small produce so much of something so disgusting?" Christian said as he threw the nappy in the bin.

"Beats the shit out of me" Elliot shrugged.

"Do you think mom and dad would mind if we visited them this evening?" Christian asked Elliot. Elliot thoughts were already on the same line.

"I'm sure they wouldn't object. They love their grandchildren." Elliot's voice was full of approval of the plan. "Ok you put the babies in the car and I'll grab the bags and give mom a ring to tell her we're on the way."

"Why can't you deal with the babies?" Christian said feeling he got the short straw.

"Because you were cut out to be a father. I'm just playing at this shit." Elliot said frankly.

* * *

"Hi Sweethearts" Grace said to neither of her boys in particularly, kissed them both and took her grandchildren off them. "It's a sentence for 18 years and then they're gone. You get to miss them then."

"Christian. Elliot" Mia hugged both brothers simultaneously. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend. This is Richie Bolten. He's a TV presenter. I'm introducing him to mom today. Which reminds me I have to take the cake out of the oven" Mia then skipped to the kitchen.

Christian looked at Rich and he knew it was the same prick that had tried to set him up for murder when he was just 15 years old. It was an incident that only he and Carrick knew of. They never spoke of it. Christian felt that his past kept creeping up on him one at a time – first Elena, then the pimp and then Rich Bolten. But each time a bit of his past came out in force and he overcame it he felt freer and happier. He was feeling less fucked up.

"Christian" Rich Bolten smiled at him welcomingly as if nothing had happened. Elliot could feel that Rich Bolten was bad news for Christian.

Christian really wanted to punch the prick like he would've done when he was fifteen but instead he said coolly "Stay away from my sister. Don't talk, touch or think about her"

"Easy, we're just having a little fun. You shouldn't take life so seriously" Rich said lightly.

Christian didn't know if Rich was referring to his murder charge or his sister. Ever one pissed him off "A long time ago, I said that right about this point in time would be a good opportunity to compare lives. Instead, let's compare TV coverage." Christian said in a deadpan voice. "Humiliating people is still your thing but now you have a wider audience. The episode where some fuck was riding in his birthday suit on a rodeo bull was enlightening. Fine family entertainment. What a way to showcase your talent."

"Do you 'really' believe that there's this everlasting clash of swords between us? There was no us. You were never that significant." Rich said hoping to get a rise out of Christian. That would make it easier to bed Mia - the Florence Nightingale card handed to him by her own brother.

Elliot then twigged that this was probably one of the neighbourhood boys that had bullied Christian when he was younger. Mia certainly knew how to pick them. Elliot was amazed at Christian's self-control. He hoped he it was Ana that was rubbing off on him and it wasn't Elena's work that was at play. Elliot started to sing "'You've lost that lovin' feeling, Whoa, that lovin' feeling, You've lost that lovin' feeling, Now it's gone...gone...gone...wooooooh..' Did my kid brother leave you hanging on prom night?"

Christian looked annoyed at Elliot but then started to smirk. Mia came back and was confused by the tension in the room.

"Wow, we should get together sometime and do this more often." Rich said sullenly. Rich then kissed Mia deeply to say good-bye and stake a claim.

"You don't need to prove yourself to us. Haven't you had Chrissie's yearbook photo on your wall for the past 10 years? Hasn't he grown up so much hotter? Nice outfit, by the way. Rock and roll." Elliot loved sparring.

"Don't go. It's Christian just being Christian. And Elliot's an idiot" Mia tried to justify her brothers' behaviour to Rich.

"Thanks sis" Elliot huffed.

"See you at the party tomorrow Mia." Rich said and then left the house.

"Why did you do that for?" Mia angrily turned to her brothers.

"Because he's a prick." Elliot and Christian said together.

"I'm 22 … I'm not in high school anymore"

"I don't care how old you are that guy is still the prick he was in high school. Stay away from him" Christian told Mia then went to see Teddy.

Elliot followed Christian "You know it's going to be him that breaks the hearts of young girls. With your brains and Ana's looks the girls will be looking to him. I'll have to teach him the tricks of the trade."

Christian acknowledged the fact with a nodded. "You're going to be too busy going crazy wondering if Eva is going out with the wrong guy or if she's ever going to meet the right guy. Good luck with that one" Christian then said with finality in his voice that indicated the conversation was over "But that's not why I despise that prick."

* * *

Christian was having a nightmare but Ana was by his side.

"I'm here baby. Wake. Wake."

"Ana. God, I need you so much. You know how beautiful I think you are. Inside and out. I love you. I love the way you walk, I love the way you laugh, I love the way when you get nervous you bite your bottom lip just like you're doing now, I love the way you love Ana. It's how you remind me of what I really am."

Ana was so happy. Christian was finally accepting that he was a good person who deserved happiness and not pain.


	18. Snap shot 6

**Snap shot – Mia and Ethan**

The Greys were holding their annual summer party and in which most of the neighbourhood was invited. Christian saw Mia with Rich. It pissed him off but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Mia went to get a drink but on her return she saw Rich collecting a $100 bill off each of his four friends.

"What's that for?" Mia cheerfully asked.

"Bringing you here as my date. We had a bet on. Who would bag the last Alpha Kappa Alpha sister" Rich explained.

"I'm a fucking bet?" Mia gasped

"You didn't think I would want to be with you for real? You're like your brother - pathetic!" Richie laughed and then toasted Mia with his friends "To a good fuck."

"Sometimes fucking losers can be a really fun diversion but with you it was more than disappointing." Mia than ran with tears in her eyes but crashed into Christian who was with Ethan. Christian put his arm around his little sister and Mia asked "Why? Why would anyone do something like that?"

"I assume you're looking for an answer more sophisticated than that they're pricks?" Christian echoed the warning he gave the other day.

Ethan then addressed Richie "Where do you get off behaving that way with women? How'd you feel if someone did that to your sister? But there's no point appealing to your better side. You don't have one. But at least you set the bar so low that I can step over it. Come on, Mia. Let's dance." Ethan took Mia out of Christian's arms and led her to the dance floor. Christian surprisingly found himself ok with this and was satisfied by the look on Rich's face that he walk away without using his fist.

* * *

Christian went out into the garden and found his favourite spot. He hadn't asked Ana to follow but she had. Christian sat on a bench under a tree and Ana sat on his lap.

"I hate to look into those grey eyes and see pain. Tell me what's wrong. It's me and you against the world now. You're not alone." Ana gently reminded Christian.

Christian began to tell the story to Ana "You know I've been married to you for just under a year and I still I can't get over the way you love me how you do. I had a friend once..."

"Elena" Ana wrongly interjected.

"No - an actual friend. Her name was Heidi. I liked her well before I spoke to her because she slapped Elliot after he called her carrots. She had flaming red hair which she liked to call auburn. Heidi was always eager to please, talkative and imaginative. I wasn't much of a talker. She filled the silence. I had a reputation from an early age. People here - they always thought that there was something not right with me. I was quiet, a loner, but could be very very violent – I know you saw my knuckles after I saw the offending e-mail. They would get that way often after a fight. But Heidi, she saw beyond the rumours. I wouldn't say that she reached the person who I am inside – only you've done that."

"Something happened to her. Didn't it?"

"One night, Heidi went out walking alone and she never came home. The newspapers later reported that she killed herself. She was pregnant with Richie's kid. He didn't want to know. I was a complete non-sexual entity for her but the police came to arrest me when they found her body. Rich said he saw me with her but I wasn't with her I was with Elena. It was before things with Elena truly developed into BDSM but in the end Elena came forward to clear my name. Carrick was here but Grace was at a medical congress in London and Elliot had started college. I knew Carrick was going to defend me legally any way he could but I could tell he more than doubted my innocence. Even with the touch thing. He probably thought I got violent after an argument. Carrick hushed up the incident so that my future could be protected but I know he didn't want to bother Grace with this so I didn't. Dad's been looking at me guiltily ever since."

"So is that why you're distant with your dad?"

"Yeah. I took up a lot of Grace's attention when I arrived. I don't think that Carrick was keen to adopt the waifs and strays of Detroit. It was why they moved here. Don't get me wrong – I think Carrick wanted a child but they had Elliot and they wanted a little girl so they had Mia. I was the mistake - I didn't let him interact with me the way he did with Elliot and Mia. They tried to hide their relationship problems that I caused from us but I knew."

"That's not true Christian. I know I let you down and I failed Grace by doubting you. That's why I didn't tell her." Carrick said. He had come out to look for them along with Grace and had caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Tell me what?" Grace asked.

"When you were in London... The reason why Christian was worse when you came back was because I didn't have the same faith you did in him. He was accused of murdering that local girl, Heidi. It was a lie. But I love you, Christian, as much as I love your brother and sister. Together, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm part of the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Christian scoffed and looked down.

"Yes." Carrick said with a firmness in his voice that couldn't be doubted "Did you turn to Elena because of this?"

"I was already fu… er messed-up dad. It was just one more thing." Christian shrugged.

"Why does this family keep hiding secrets from me?" Grace looked up to the sky to ask God himself.

"I let you down…" Carrick began

"I understand that. But, Christian, why didn't you tell me? Did you ever once feel part of this family?" Christian looks down at his feet. Grace engulfed him in a hug. "The most important thing in my life is this family and you are very very much part of that. There are days when you love them, and others when you want to throw a toilet roll at them." Christian smiled – obviously Elliot had told them about Ana's aim "But, in the end, they're the people you always come home to. You're a Grey through and through. I know that there isn't a thing you wouldn't do for anyone of us. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

* * *

Christian went back into the marquee. Another ghost had been laid to rest. He was felt so free and he was feeling so happy that he felt that this, for a change, was just a good dream. But then he saw Mia who had a mischievous grin on her and Christian was concerned by it. Of course, something was going to spoil his day.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Mia?" Christian called after her

"Christian, I don't have time to explain right now." Mia responded

"Let's find the time." Christian ordered.

"If you've got time, come and join me." Mia walked away but Christian followed.

Mia led Christian into the girl toilets. It was dark and Mia's gay friend Julian from France was in one of her dresses looking pretty. Rich was kissing him. Mia recorded it on her i-phone.

Mia then said "Oh my God. You kissed a guy?" Rich looked at Julian and the looked at Mia shocked "You don't need to show off to hide who you are, Rich. You should just be yourself."

Christian, Mia and Julian then laughed. They had got even and Mia was planning to sell the video footage to Richie's own TV show.

* * *

Eva Grey was sleeping on Elliot's chest who was in a recliner. Elliot was reading to his daughter a review of the soccer game in a storytelling way, knowing that she wouldn't be able to understand the words.

"If she's ready for her bath now?" Kate huffed from the hall. She was always in an irritable mood. Elliot sighed and took his daughter to Kate. "Where'd you put the baby lotion?" Kate demanded.

"It's in the hall."

"What'd you put it there for?"

"I didn't. Look ... I'm not responsible for every little thing that goes wrong in your life." Elliot turned around fast and knocked over the vase on to the carpet.

"You're going to clean that up."

Once Elliot cleaned up the pieces he went over to Kate.

"I was unfairly harsh to you a few minutes ago, I didn't mean anything." Elliot said to Kate.

"All right. Apology accepted." Kate said without any real acceptance.

"It wasn't really an apology, it was more of an observation." Elliot said flippantly. He didn't know if he could take much of Kate's anger towards him. Maybe he should up and leave just like his dad did. His biological father. Maybe it would be better for them all.


	19. Snap shot 7

_Accidentally deleted this chapter luckily I found an old draft._

**Snap shot - A reconciliation **

Kate was outside Elliot's door with Mia in the pram. She was wearing a black dress with heals. Elliot openned the door and was surprised to see her.

"My baby-sitter cancelled. Can you take care of Eva just for today?" Kate pleaded.

"Wow, get a load of you. You look so pretty." Elliot admired and then Elliot picked up Eva "And here's my beautiful little girl. I love how she has my eyes."

"I know she does. You don't know how confusing it is when someone you love so much looks like someone you hate." Kate quipped still hurt from an earlier argument.

"Kate, I've got millions of errands to run so..." Elliot put Eva back down.

"Please hear me out, this is important. This was my one night out. There are actual adults waiting for me with cosmos. Look, I'm in a dress, I have make-up on." Kate then did a twirl.

"If it were any other day?" Elliot smirked knowing full well that he would do anything to spend more time with Eva.

"Elliot, please."

"Fine. But don't make this a regular habit." Elliot didn't want to see Kate catch another guy so soon, he had to have time.

* * *

Elliot was sitting opposite his shrink. He hadn't seen one in years. He thought he had gotten over his abandonment issues. He felt that he had lost Kate because of them. He knew Kate was going through post-natal depression and her irritability was down to that rather than him. If he had been stronger then he wouldn't have walked out on them. He had let them down.

"Before the baby the biggest problem was that she wanted me around even though she could see behind the laugh. I always wondered how she could like me enough to want to marry me. I always thought it was Christian that was fucked up but I began to realise that I couldn't accept pure love. The price of love was too high. It was like debt you pay with tears and pain and the cost was higher because I knew I was to blame for her all her doubts. I kept flirting with Gia and others in front of her. I was drinking heavily. My head was oscillating between her image and then screaming 'are we having fun yet?' But I stopped having fun in the way I had always had fun from the moment I first saw her. I stopped being a kid. If I hadn't knocked her up I doubt that I would've had the guts to marry her" Elliot said frankly.

"But you still love her?" Smith confirmed.

"Yes." Elliot sighed "I love Kate. There, I've said it. I love her, I love her so much it hurts. But I'm scared, I'm scared of hurting her and our child. And me. That she could use that against me."

"Elliot, I'm sorry but the time's up. We've come far. Next week."

"Can I come sooner?"

"Of course just a set up an appointment. If she calls, just be gentle, you know? Like you're really happy to hear from her. Like you miss her. We love that shit." Smith smiled encouragingly, if only all her client could be this easy. "I'm shutting up shop. I'll let you out."

* * *

Kate had just finished a call to her mom whilst taking Eva out for a work. She was upset that Elliot had walked out on her and hadn't seen him for a month. Her mom had said some wise words _"You get married and hope for the best. If it doesn't work out you'll get divorced."_ But she felt that it wasn't over just yet. Kate knew that love had to worked at, that she had to be patient, that it had to be both give and take, but she hadn't stop herself from just taking and being impatient. Her marriage had been an unfunny version of Rules of Engagement where smart remarks were replaced bitterness and tension. It also didn't last for 30 minutes with breaks. After Eva she found it overwhelming but now it had all settled and there was a massive hole that Elliot had left. She had been angry at Elliot for leaving when she was just pulling it together but that anger had gone now. It was for this reason that it hurt her to see Elliot with another woman in the middle of the street - it felt that all hope was lost. Elliot saw her and went over to her. Kate tried to pose sexily but it just wasn't working with the pram.

"It's so nice to see that your appetite for women haven't changed." Kate said failing to disguise the hurt she felt.

Elliot laughed "The heart wants what it wants!"

"Yeah, well, my heart wants to hurt you, but I'm able to control myself!" Kate then challenged "I practically threw myself at you the other night and you did nothing!"

"And now you know how it feels to be ignored but my heart will always want you." Elliot then waved to Smith who waved good-bye "She's not my girlfriend, she's my shrink!"

That was the last thing Kate expected to hear "A shrink! Why do you need to see a shrink?"

"Fear of commitment because I was abandoned." Elliot ran his hand through his hair "I know that you had post-natal depression. If I was stronger we could get through this."

"You were abandoned?"

"By my dad in kindergarten. He was top of a Detroit gangster food chain but he cut me loose to be on the run. He killed a number of people. It caught up with him. I got to see him on his prison-deathbed. My father's final words to me were not to follow in his foots steps. Walk away from trouble when I can. Turn the other cheek. I tried to live by it."

Kate thought she knew everything about Elliot so why didn't she know this. They had been married. So she asked "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought I was done with dealing with the baggage. Grace and Carrick wanted children. I was going spare. They gave me a safe loving home. You know it used to really piss me off that Christian couldn't settle. That he didn't know what he got. It took me seeing what a little hungry beat up kid with a runny nose he was to realise that he knew exactly what he got he just never believed he deserved it. There are things in this world which are out of our control. Sometimes we like to blame ourselves for them so we can try to make sense out of them. I'd like to think that if we weren't adopted that he would still be my wing man roaming the streets. You know me teaching him how to steal and him teaching me how to fight. He's a dirty fighter." Elliot said with pride. "My problems just seemed nothing compared to his so I never dealt with them."

"Did your father ever hurt you?" Kate's voice was full of concern.

Elliot shook his head "He never touched me. I was his heir. Before prison, he wanted me to follow the footsteps of building a drug empire. What are you smiling about?"

"I used to have all these questions about how you got to be the way you are. They were all just answered. Thank you for telling me." Kate then did a first, she willing apologised "Sorry for presuming. Truly. Do you see your shrink often?"

"It's a slippery slope. I'm going once a week but it's increasing. Next thing you know I'll be trading Smith-isms for Chrisitan's Flynn-isms." Elliot said in a self-mocking voice.

"Don't take all the blame here. Lately you've been trying real hard and giving me your best to me and Eva. I'm not an angel, Elliot. If that's what you want then you have to know that's not me. I'm not innocent and I'm not sweet. I think Christian got the only girl who's truly like that." Kate sighed "Elliot, I've seen the relief in your face when you see the soft side of me but I have my big bad side too. You love my spirit but this is what it means. You're gonna have to take me or leave me as I am."

"I'll take you. You're my bestest friend that I ever had and I got to thinking that I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all but the truth is I'm always going to want more. You're good for me, baby. You're the longest I've ever been with anyone. I said I love you and I swear I still do. I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted." Elliot confessed and Kate looked genuinely happy.

"My dad never thought there was a strong enough man out there for me. I think he was glad when you got me pregnant because I sure as hell couldn't get a husband any other way. I love how you don't try and save me. You don't stifle me. I didn't mean anything by my angry words but I didn't know how to stop them. Having a kid made me go crazy - I don't want another kid. One is enough. I don't want to risk losing you and I want to focus on my career."

"I accept that. I want you. I want Eva. That's enough for me" Elliot affirmed.

Kate nodded and then said "Then I'll be there."

"I love you more than anything in the world and I hope that I'll always be with you. I can't get used to living without you by my side. I don't want to live alone. Let's hang on to what we have. We have so much love between us. Give me a second chance." Elliot then took a chance and kissed Kate deeply "I want you to know that my feelings are true."

* * *

Ana was standing naked at Christian's office door.

Christian looked longingly at his wife and smirked "Ana, you better put some clothes on before I knock you up again"

"That's the idea" Ana sweetly smiled.

"I like a woman who gets right to the point!"

Ana then showed Christian the many moves she had learnt at the Vegas private strip dancing class. Christian pulled Ana close him. Ana loved the feel of Christian, all that muscle and sinew pressed against her body. She loved how they would become one in that final eruption of pleasure, just responding to each other's wants. Ana felt lifted up in a wave of love. Ana loved having sex with Christian. She loved the sensations, the smells. She loved his real bad tricks. She loved his underside that only she had access to. Afterwards she loved the most gorgeous sleep with Christian still wrapped her around her. Everything was so safe and secure. They were so full of love and forgiveness for each other that she knew that they were always meant to be.


	20. Snap shot 8

**Ana remembers?**

Christian was watching his beautiful wife sleeping in his arms after a night of gloriously making love. In this moment in time, his life was perfect. Absolutely perfect and it was all thanks to his Anastasia. Christian worshipped his wife but he felt a little cheated that someone had entered Heaven's Gate before he did. Christian wondered how he measured up to this person. Christian knew both Jose and Ethan had tried but failed and Ana had told him that Paul Clayton had only ever made first base. Christian thought it may have been a one night moment of passion but who was he to judge. Christian hadn't dared asked before being too afraid of the answer, only Teddy and the certainty that Ana was his forever gave him the courage to ask her who she had found to make love to first. Christian imagined a long blonde haired diver who was studying marine biology overseas and was going to save the world through poetic lobbying to governments. Only someone like that, with a higher calling, could have got Ana and then let her go. He wondered if this guy, whoever he was, would ever sweep Ana off her feet again.

Ana woke up and saw Christian observing her. Ana started to kiss Christian "I love you."

"I love you too" Christian nuzzled Ana's neck and then mumbled "so much." Christian reached down possessively "So I know I was your first boyfriend but who scored the first home run? As much as I hate to admit it there must've been someone at college."

Ana looked puzzled "You're my one and only."

"Baby, it's ok. I won't get upset. I just always wondered how he was like" Christian reassured wanting to elicit a name. What he would do with the information he didn't know.

"Christian, there was no-one else. You're the First, the Last, My Everything" Ana said a little more firmly.

"I couldn't have been." Christian looked at Ana straight in eye wondering why she was denying this "If I was your first you would've bled when we had sex our first time."

"No, Christian. There was no-one else …" Ana repeated but then removed herself from Christian's arms and sat up pulling her legs close to her. A horrible realisation was dawning on her and this was followed by a long forgotten flashback "Unless. But Kate said …" Ana altered her answer "I don't remember being with anyone else." Ana bit her lip and then started to shake. Ana's heart started to race and she lost her breath.

'HOLY FUCK!' Christian thought, finally understanding what Ana was telling him but he couldn't presume he had to ask "Baby, just breathe. Just breath. Ana, you have to tell me what it is?"

"Do you remember that night when you saw me with Paul Clayton outside his brother's store?" Ana nervously asked.

"How could I forget it?" Christian rhetorically asked. It was the night he thought that Ana had moved on from him for good.

"When you left I got drunk. The drunkest I've ever been. Paul took me home. When I woke up I was confused. I couldn't remember anything but I just thought I was hung over. Kate said she checked in on me. I was fully dressed…" Ana suddenly felt numb and dirty, she felt a sense of powerlessness. Ana started to cry "I'm really sorry, Christian. I must've encouraged him. I was trying hard, really hard, to forget you that night. I felt soreness there but I didn't think it really happened. If I could turn the clock back … I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Ana, don't apologise" Christian pulled his wife to him, grasping that Ana had been raped whilst she was incapacitated through alcohol and god knows what else, and was taking the blame for it when the blame sat elsewhere - with him. Christian felt anger towards Paul Clayton but this was overwhelmed through concern for Ana and a return of his self-loathing. It was his fault that Ana got hurt. If he had just swallowed his stupid pride then Ana wouldn't have been raped – he would've been there to stop it. Christian held Ana tightly wanting Ana to know that she wasn't alone and that she was safe. "Baby, this is not your fault. No-one has the right to touch you without your consent. You were unconscious."

"I feel sick" Ana leapt from the bed, ran to their en suite bathroom sink and started to vomit. Christian held back her hair and rubbed circles on her back. Once Ana had finished emptying the contents of her stomach she rested against the bath. Ana then looked determinedly at Christian "I want to forget it. So much has happened since then. Before I remembered it everything was so good. Better than good. I want things to go back to normal"

Christian realised that this had always been Ana's way of coping, to block out what had that happened to her and shut down the negative feelings in order to keep going. Christian's nature was to be overprotective but he knew from experience that Ana would resent him trying to control matters that affected her. Christian didn't know what he should do to make this right so he simply said "We can't just ignore this."

"What do you want me to do?" Ana snapped.

"To talk to Flynn. Please Ana" Christian pleaded.

"I don't need help. I just want to forget" Ana insisted.

"Ana, that isn't going to work. Trust me. My haphephobia, my fear of being touch, is an exaggerated response to protect my personal space. Being touched feels like fire burning me. Mia was the first to be able to touch me without causing that reaction; she was innocent and therefore safe. Then Elliot after a while, somehow he knew only to hold me across my shoulders and never below but there were times I would freeze up - the twit would just ignore it. I couldn't let adults touch me, even Carrick or Grace, I would just lash out. The same for other children. Then you came along and you changed it. Suddenly I allowed my mom to touch me, to hold me. Dad touched my shoulder the other day without thinking and then looked surprised when I didn't flinch. I enjoy being held by my family. I feel loved and I feel safe. I want to be held. Flynn says the fear is often associated with fear of sexual assault, especially in boys who have been sexually abused."

"Were you?" Ana whispered afraid that Christian's abuse went beyond her worst fears.

"I didn't know for certain. The medical examination Grace did showed no signs of penetration and my nightmares focused on the physical abuse. The cigarette burns. Belt beatings. They're more vivid and at the forefront of my subconscious mind. But something happened just before you gave birth to Teddy. I saw my mother's pimp. I realised that it was more than just a possibility. She was his whore so by extension ... I don't know what happened to me exactly to fear touch, especially intimate touch. But what I do know is what I missed out on because of it. Forgetting or blocking it out doesn't mean that it goes away. It's always there in one form or the other. Ana, you taught me that true healing is knowing that it is okay to ask for help. I know that you got to go at your own pace but I want to help you confront this."

"You want me to accept that this happened to me?" Ana asked.

"If it did then yes. Just know that I'll always love you" Christian reassured.

Ana had to check that she wasn't overreacting "I have to talk to Kate about that night. I need to know what she knows first. Can you stay with me?"

"Sure" Christian agreed. It was sensible suggestion. They had to know and then get Ana the help she would need if their worst fears were confirmed.

Ana called Kate on speaker "Hi Kate. Kate, do you think that there was a chance I was date raped by Paul?"

"No" was Kate automatic response. "Why?"

Ana went on to explain "Christian, said my hymen didn't break when I first had sex with him. He thought there was someone before him but I was sure there wasn't. It got me thinking about that night. I was so drunk. In the morning I couldn't remember anything but I had soreness there." Christian held Ana's hand tighter. All he wanted was for her to feel safe.

"Ana, the hymen can be broken by exercise. You took horse riding when you were younger. One study has suggested that only 43 per cent of woman bleed when they lose their virginity. Just because you didn't bleed with Christian doesn't mean you had sex with Paul Clayton, consensual or not. You may have these feelings now because of what you now know about Paul" Kate reasoned.

"What if I was unconscious? I remember him trying to touch me but I kept pushing him off me" Ana said worriedly. Christian put an arm around his wife.

"Ana, I wasn't too far behind you after you left the club. I wanted to grab the same cab as you but only just missed you. Jose and I got the next one and Jose slept on our couch. Even if that was his intention there wasn't enough time. Ana, I'm pretty positive he didn't hurt you that way." Kate promised and Ana breathed a sigh of relief. Christian felt better too. He was so concerned about Ana and he knew he would've hunted Paul Clayton to the ends of the earth if he had hurt her. Kate sighed "Christian's a great guy and I know he's been through hell and back but don't let him get you out of kilter."

"Thanks, Kate" Christian chimed in.

"Shit! I'm on speaker?" Kate asked.

"Oh. I wanted Christian here. Sorry." Ana immediately apologised.

"I'll leave you two to it." Christian said and went to work. He was pleased that he was Ana's first and last. He was also ashamed of himself that he caused Ana a moment of sheer shock and distress through his own insecurities by being sure that there had been someone else.

"So I hear from Christian that Elliot is moving back in?" Ana questioned.

"We're taking it slowly but yeah. It's been pretty good. We talked. Really talked for the first time in ages. I love him. He loves me. That's enough."

"I'm so pleased!"

Kate and Ana then chatted about all sorts until little Eva started to cry in the background.


	21. My ending

**So I cut short the ending of this fan fic after a guest reviewer said that if Ana was raped then they wouldn't continue reading and I just thought the opposite of that would be well I just won't write the ending then. But then I came across this Fifty quote and realised what Christian would do _"I go with my gut and 99% of the time it doesn't let me down. If you can free your mind from the clutter of other people's expectations and the constraints of what's expected of you, there's no limit to what you can achieve."_ So this is my ending my way!**

Christian's question caused Ana a series of flashbacks in her sleep. She had taken on board what Kate had said about that night but it didn't make complete sense. _Why did she feel sore the morning after? Why did the relief feel phoney?_ Ana went to have a shower and started to cry. She wouldn't let Christian hear. She was so confused.

That morning Ana called Jose from work. She couldn't let her security guards know what she was doing. For the first time ever Ana was feeling that the security guards that Christian had hired for her protection were actually spies. When they were first formally put in place it was after Jack Hyde so she understood why they were needed but now she felt a strong intrusion of privacy. Ana dialled Jose's number.

"Jose, do remember our last night before Kate and I came to Seattle?" Ana tentatively asked, she didn't want Jose's answer to be influenced in anyway.

"Ana, we were smashed" Jose said honestly.

Ana decided to dig a bit more "Can you remember how Paul was like with me?"

Jose sighed "I had to tell him to back off a few times and he seemed to lay off."

"Kate said you left shortly after I did and that you crashed out at ours. How long were you behind me?" Ana hoped that Jose would confirm Kate's account.

"We had to wait sometime for a cab. Kate quickly used the toilet while I picked up our coats including yours. At first I gave the directions to my place but then Kate wanted to go back to hers so the cab had to do a U-turn. I didn't want to leave Kate alone in her state. I couldn't place a time on it. What's this about?"

"I think I may have slept with Paul without knowing about it" Ana whispered a response back. Her head was spinning.

"Oh shit, Ana. Shit. Shit. Shit. Have you spoken to Kate?" Jose was now fully alert.

"Yes. She said that there wasn't time but now there may have been. I just don't know and never thought about that morning properly until now. There was never much time. It's been a roller-coaster ride since college." Ana explained.

Jose knew that Ana's reasoning was only half-true. Ana would also never let her mind rest on something like this. "Ana, date rape was going on a lot at college when we went but it was less recognised then. I had a friend who went through it and it was only confirmed through a rape kit. There's no way of knowing now. But I appreciate how scary this can be." Jose said with concern in his voice. "Have you spoken to anyone professional about this? There's a few helplines you can call."

"Christian offered Flynn's help. The therapist I spoke to after Jack Hyde first attacked me." Ana replied and remembered how attentive Christian had been after the attack. Christian practically waited on her hand and foot so that she could physically recover, watched over her whilst she slept so that he would be there when she had night terrors and had held her whenever fear had overcome her. He was the same with Teddy, always attentive and always alert. In many ways, Christian was perfect but he would never see it.

"I think you should talk to him" Jose recommended "Figure out a way to cope with this."

"I don't want to go alone" Ana said as she wrapped her arm around herself out of comfort.

"Christian…"

Ana interjected instantly "No, I don't want Christian to know. Yesterday, he asked me about my first time. It was then that the pieces fell into place. I saw how he blamed himself, for what Paul may have done and then for triggering a false memory. He's doing so much better now, for a while he's been relaxed and happy. But when anything else comes along he's always so ready to take up the blame and mentally punishes himself. He's been through enough."

"Ana. You must…"

"I said no Jose!" Ana almost shouted.

"I can come with you" Jose offered conceding the point even though he disagreed with Ana's stance.

Ana felt herself calm down "Thanks Jose."

* * *

Ana and Jose went into Flynn's office during lunch. Flynn was more than a little surprised to see Jose.

Ana saw the puzzlement in Flynn's facial expression and explained "I wanted a friend with me."

Flynn knew how Christian would react at this but this was about Ana's needs and client confidentiality. Flynn smiled softly and then said "How can I help you, Ana?"

"I think there was an incident at college where I may have slept with someone without my consent. I was drunk. I know it's too late to do anything about it legally or even to know for certain but I can't help feeling…" Ana couldn't find the right words. Violated seemed too strong but it was how she felt. "I feel unclean without knowing if I have any reason to feel unclean."

Flynn understood immediately "Ana, date rape is confusing because of the uncertainty. The confusion makes it worse. There could be many versions of what happened that night so what matters here is how you feel and how you go on from this. Especially … how you interact with your partner. That's what we can resolve."

Jose at this point squirmed knowing that it should be Christian sitting with Ana.

"Christian can't know how I'm feeling" Ana stated, she would protect Christian from this.

"Christian goes with his gut and 99% of the time he's right. He went with you despite how it went against everything he had known previously. Trust him Ana to do what's right" Flynn reassured.

"I … I trust him completely. I'll come back with Christian soon" Ana then got up from her chair and left Flynn's office still troubled.

Jose stayed behind and challenged Flynn's position "Do you really think that Christian can help Ana and not go off the rails?" Jose remembered the punch Christian had delivered swiftly and without uncovering the truth first in Vegas.

"Christian is a good man" Flynn firmly answered back.

"Are you saying that as his friend or as Ana's therapist?" Jose retorted before leaving, he would always have Ana's back because Ana had always been like a little sister to him ever since Ray had died.

* * *

Ana was sitting at her desk at Grey's Publishing not focusing on work at all. She had thought of one way to get to the truth and that was to ask Paul Clayton himself. The last thing she heard was that Paul had gotten off lightly from the assault charges against Frances (his defence had pleaded guilty on the grounds of diminished responsibility due to stress) and was now in New York working for an investment bank as an Associate having quickly climbed up the ladder from Analyst. Ana looked him up on Linked in and then saw that he was actually back in Vancouver which was a relatively short drive away. Ana quickly walked to the parking lot, purposefully failed to inform her security guards where she was going, got into her convertible and started to drive towards Vancouver.

Halfway through the drive, Ana's phone started to ring and she knew it was Christian. It was then that she realised what she was doing was futile. Paul Clayton would never admit what he had done. Ana pulled over the car and started to cry. Ana picked up the phone wanting to hear a comforting voice.

"Ana, why the fuck have you lost your security?" Christian yelled down the phone. Ana knew he was going out of his mind. Her safety and Theo's safety was always of the utmost importance in Christian's mind.

"I … I made a mistake" Ana admitted. "An error of judgement. I'm coming home now."

"You still think something happened don't you? You were going to see Paul." Christian had received the GPS co-ordinates on Ana's car and had that morning ordered an updated background check on Paul Clayton. It didn't take him long to work out what Ana was doing, he just didn't understand her reasoning. "Ana, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

* * *

It didn't take Christian long to reach Ana since Taylor drove like a bat out of hell. Ana got out of her convertible to meet Christian half-way. There was only a short distance between them when they stood opposite each other but it felt like reaching across the Grand Canyon.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Christian ordered. He was desperate to fix this.

"There's this tiny piece of my life that is missing and I'm making too much of this but I just needed to know. Jose said they couldn't get hold of a cab straight away. There was at least a gap of 15 minutes. There may have been a window." Tears welled up in Ana's eyes again and she was shaking. Christian wanted to comfort his wife but Ana took a step back recoiling from any touch. Christian felt hurt by the rejection.

"So you went to Jose but didn't you tell me about your doubts?" Christian felt a pang of possessiveness and resentment "Didn't you trust me?"

"This isn't about you" Ana said exasperatedly.

"I know" Christian snapped. "This is about you. This is about my wife thinking that she was date raped and felt unable to come to me. I wanted you to see Flynn. I wanted to help you."

"I did see him with…" Ana tailed off since she now realised that Christian would see her seeing Flynn with Jose as a betrayal.

"With who?" Christian asked coolly though he could guess at the answer.

"Jose" Ana confirmed truthfully since a lie would only make things worse.

Christian was tempted to fire Flynn right then and there. Christian tried hard to reign in his anger and then asked "You said it was you and me against the world. Is that still true?"

"Yes. Of course it is. Christian, can you just hold me? Just hold me" Christian did what Ana requested without further argument. At first Ana flinched but Christian knew that Ana wanted him to overcome her fear for her by fighting her resistance and reassuring her that touch could be loving and comforting. Christian understood the feeling. It had been the same with Mia and Elliot especially Elliot during his night terrors when he was a boy.

"Ana, I promise that nothing has changed. I love you more than anything. I just want you to be happy and safe" Christian held on to Ana.


	22. My ending 1

Carrick and Grace were hosting a family gathering. The Kavanaghs and the Adams were invited too. Carrick and Elliot observed Christian with his family but also with Bob Adams. There was something definitely off there.

Christian was polite but then avoided conversing with Bob since he had already had a few run-ins with Ana's stepfather. Christian had to deal with ruthless and dogmatic business men all the time and Christian dealt with Bob in the same way he dealt with them. But he felt it wasn't enough for Ana whose family was very important to her after losing Ray so Chrisitan had subtly helped Bob's business flourish. Bob was a specialist in physical and personnel security but cyber security was a new area that Ross had personally been assigned to build up and integrate given that GEH was a majority shareholder. GEH's head of security had also contracted Bob's business to do security jobs for GEH. However, Bob would never appreciate the hand Christian had played in making his business develop with the changing times.

Carrick used to constantly worry about his boys. It was all part of being a parent. Carrick didn't feel he needed to worry about Mia, she always seemed to have it all figured out. She saw what she wanted and went for it. Carrick had been worried that Elliot would never be able to settle down either in a career or with a woman and Carrick had worried if Christian would ever stop being alone. But now, Christian had Ana and Christian's world fell into place. There had been a blip with Elliot and Kate but that had become better with Elliot moving back into their family home after seeking therapy. Both Carrick's boys were happy and extremely successful. Both Elliot and Christian had needed their independence and that manifested in both owning their businesses. Elliot had seen the freedom Christian had attained through his technology company and he had wanted the same – neither had shied away from the responsibility. Christian had explained to Elliot both the financial and legal aspects of setting up a company and Elliot had done the rest. Elliot did obtain some business through Christian's connections but he worked hard at making their business regular business.

Carrick thought that whilst Bob may have been displeased that Christian had behaved badly in Vegas, that Bob should've seen that it wasn't without reason and things had moved on from there. The Greys hadn't discussed what happened in any great detail after Christian informed then of Elena but forgiveness and love sometimes didn't need to be said just shown. This was especially so when Christian might reject it because Christian at the end of the day was Christian a man who was still very much scarred by his early childhood. Christian knew what he did wrong and that was enough. Then Ana had been badly injured and all that mattered was her recovery – what happened with Elena just didn't enter into the equation anymore. Christian had married Ana and they had a baby. Ana and Christian were a family in their own right.

Elliot had suspected that Bob disapproved of Christian from the beginning but Christian had seemed to take it in his stride. Christian still hadn't told his family that it was Bob's disapproval that had forced Ana and Christian apart in the first place. If the Greys had known of the distress that Christian had gone through because of Bob Adams they would've all stepped in line to take a swing at Bob Adams.

Christian went into the kitchen to join Elliot and Carrick who had gone to get some refreshments. Christian absentmindedly stroked the back of his neck.

"Can I help you with the drinks?" Christian offered.

Elliot then quipped "In-laws, huh?" though Elliot knew he would never trade Mr Kavanagh for Mr Adams.

"In-laws" Christian agreed.

"Have a drink" Carrick said already pouring the glass for Christian "This is how you survive in-laws."

Christian took the drink and then retorted "Through hiding in the kitchen?" Christian had seemed to relax around Carrick ever since they had talked about what happened all those years ago. They were closer as Christian seemed to accept his dad's love more.

Carrick nodded and then smiled "Yeah, it's a pain that no father can spare his children."

"So why do you insist on having these get-togethers?" Christian grumbled though he already knew the answer.

"I can never deny your mother anything" Carrick shrugged.

"So how is your relationship with Bob?" Elliot asked. "No more negotiations through shot-gun."

"Same old. I'll always be a gutter rat and so he'll keep treating me as such but as long as he's in Ana's life there's not much that this gutter rat can do about it" Christian confessed.

Carrick was a little surprised by this revelation and was concerned by it especially since Christian was talking about himself in derogatory terms. Carrick wondered if Bob's attitude had trickled downwards so he asked "How is he like with Teddy?"

"Teddy is all Ana in the inside" Christian stiffly responded knowing that if Bob decided to take out his feelings for Chrisitian on their boy Ana would be the first to stop it. However, both Elliot and Carrick translated Christian's words to mean that Teddy and Ana were all goodness whereas Christian still saw himself as lacking in that area. Both were tempted to sigh especially since Teddy was very much Christian's boy. He had inherited Christian's dark copper-coloured hair as well as his mercurial personality.

Soon Ethan had joined the boys in the kitchen and was closely followed by Mr Kavanagh. The conversation soon turned to sport. Bob Adams was left alone with the girls who were talking about Ana's second pregnancy which had only be confirmed that morning. Christian felt obliged to go back in and try to have polite conversation with Bob. He would try for Ana's sake. Ana smiled encouragingly at Christian knowing how hard it was for him.

"Mr Adams."

"Christian."

"I was wondering if you were interested in going fishing or sailing. I have a boat…" Christian was trying to make peace and invite him to spend time with him.

"So do I" Bob quickly interrupted. Again he wasn't impressed by Christian flouting his money. Paul may not have been the man for Ana but neither was Christian. After Vegas, Bob expected the relationship between his step daughter and one of the richest men in America to crumble to nothing. He then wanted to let it be known that he would never be brought and that he would always protect what he had. Bob was so sure that their relationship would end in divorce and when it did he wanted Ana to know she had a place to run to like she did after Vegas.

"Mr Adams, I know we got off on the wrong foot and that my behaviour in Vegas and then in Savanah was inappropriate but I would like us to at least get along and make you feel part of my family" Christian respectfully said.

"What makes you think I want to be part of your family?" Bob retorted.

"Ana and Ted are my family. You're Ana's stepfather" Christian tried to explain calmly in the face of such hostility.

"What do you know about family? You were taking in out of charity and you only give grief to anyone who comes near you. Twice with Ana and then there was that business with Jack Hyde" Bob huffed. He only to saw the hurt Ana had gone through since meeting Christian and fully placed the blame with Christian ignoring his own part in it all.

Carrick and Elliot went back in with the drinks for the girls. They overheard Bob belittle Christian and both were amazed at Christian's restraint.

However, Carrick was livid "Don't you dare talk to my SON like that."

Christian had never seen his dad look so cross "Dad, it's ok."

"No its not." Carrick snapped at Christian. "You owe my son an apology. If you fail to give it you can leave my home right now" Carrick demanded from Bob.

Bob looked as if he was about to go. Ana and Carla then joined them after hearing Carrick shout. Whilst the other family members had chosen to stay where they were, they were listening and had turned towards them to show support to Christian. Christian could tell they were all on his side and Christian was surprised. Ana took his hand and gave him Teddy. Teddy clung to his dad. It was almost as if Teddy instinctively knew his was dad was unhappy and being hurt so he wanted to protect him too.

Ana glared at Bob and then pointedly said "Bob, Christian isn't the young man that just dropped out of college and has fallen in love with a girl close to finishing high school. He is my husband and the father of my children. If you can't see that than it is best that you should leave. You will be welcomed back when you stop your despicable attitude towards my husband."

Christian was impressed by the strength that Ana displayed.

"Ana, I only wanted what was best you" Bob said contritely.

"My family is what's best for me. Christian would do anything for me. He loves me. He loves Teddy. He's already proved himself. What more can he do?" Ana demanded.

Bob looked down and considered his answer. Bob then turned to Christian "I once said that when I was wrong I say that I'm wrong. It looks like I've been wrong about you twice. When your chap grows up you'll realise to what lengths you'll go to protect them. So fishing?"

**THE END**


End file.
